Inocência
by CellyLS
Summary: Sydgel, AU - Recém-casado, Nigel Bailey vai passar a lua de mel na ilha havaiana da qual sua esposa é dona. Ele logo descobre que, na verdade, Sydney procura vingança e fará isso lhe negando o amor que prometera, mantendo-o refém de um casamento de aparências. #marriage of convenience, #blackmail
1. Parte 1

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Relic Hunter_ – Relic Hunter e seus personagens não me pertencem.

 **Sumário:** Recém-casado, Nigel Bailey vai passar a lua de mel na ilha havaiana da qual sua esposa é dona. Ele logo descobre que, na verdade, Sydney procura vingança e fará isso lhe negando o amor que prometera, mantendo-o refém de um casamento de aparências.

 **Classificação e Gênero:** T; _Festival Harlequin - Casa de Ideas LJ_ ; Relic Hunter, The Devil Drives; AU, FUSION; Sydgel; romance, angst; #marriage of convenience, #blackmail

 **Advertências:** menção a ataque de pânico e estresse pós-traumático

 **N.A.:** Esta fic foi publicada pela primeira vez em fev/2015. Esta é a segunda edição. Não modifiquei nada, só corrigi o que consegui encontrar. Fanart e mais informações no meu LiveJournal ;)

 _ **Livro Harlequin escolhido:**_ _Noite de núpcias "The devil drives", by Jane Arbor_

 _"Ao chegar à ensolarada ilha de Erikona, na Grécia, Ulla se sentia a mais feliz das mulheres. Tinha acabado de se casar com Zante Diomed, o dono da ilha, e o amava apaixonadamente. Ali, sob aquele céu límpido e estrelado, ia passar sua noite de núpcias. Então, no momento de consumar seu amor, foi brutalmente rejeitada pelo marido. Era mentira que Zante a amava. Aquele casamento era apenas uma vingança, pois Zante achava que Ulla era a culpada pela morte de um primo dele. E, como castigo, ela ia ter de passar o resto da vida naquela ilha, mendigando um amor que ele jamais lhe daria…"_

* * *

 **Inocência (T)  
**

Parte 1

"Veja, Nige, aquela é Lanai. Nossa casa."

O inglês olhou pela janela a ilha da qual o avião se aproximava e ficou maravilhado. "Você é dona de tudo isso?"

Ela balançou a cabeça, sorrindo. "E você também." O sorriso dela era apaixonante, brilhava como o sol ameaçando cegar o britânico e, às vezes, terminava com um ar de mistério.

O que ela via nele? O homem se perguntava isso constantemente. Uma pessoa perfeita como ela seria atraída pelo que em alguém tão simplório como um inglês cheio de dívidas que mal acabara o mestrado?

Seu irmão bateria em seu ombro, nessas horas, dizendo que a probabilidade de alguém gostar da personalidade de Nigel não era nula, conforme o caçula gostava de se convencer. Que ele deveria abraçar a sorte que tivera de Sydney sequer reconhecer que ele existia – quem diria se casar com ele –, e que não havia tempo a desperdiçar com dúvidas, ela fizera sua escolha, _duvidosa, mas ainda assim uma escolha;_ Preston seguiria caçoando e bagunçaria o cabelo do irmão, sorrindo com carinho.

E o primogênito estava certo. A aliança no dedo do Bailey mais novo era prova disso. Nigel sorriu de volta para Sydney e continuou observando a ilha onde passariam a lua de mel antes de se acomodarem definitivamente na outra propriedade que ela tinha em Boston.

O avião estava prestes a pousar, e Nigel segurou a mão da esposa sentada ao seu lado, ansioso e feliz por terem chegado à terra natal de sua amada, seu lar pelo próximo mês. Sydney retribuiu o aperto, e o peito do britânico encheu-se de ternura. Os dois não demonstravam intimidade ou faziam carícias em público – na verdade, nem mesmo sozinhos eles passaram muito dos beijos apaixonados. Sydney achava melhor aguardar ações mais calorosas para depois do casamento, e Nigel, embora não fosse muito experiente nesses assuntos, sabia que se deve respeitar o tempo de cada pessoa.

E eles teriam todo o tempo de suas vidas, estariam juntos sempre, não havia por que se apressar.

Eles eram os únicos passageiros e desceram para serem recebidos por um havaiano alto e forte, com uma saudação na língua local. Sydney fez as apresentações, explicando que aquele era seu homem de confiança na ilha, quem ajudava a cuidar de tudo quando ela não estava por perto. Os dois trocaram algumas frases e Nigel, que não sabia muito do Havaiano, limitou-se a seguir a esposa e o outro homem até o jipe no estacionamento do minúsculo aeroporto. A conversa estendeu-se por alguns minutos e o marido sentiu-se um tanto excluído, até que Sydney encerrou o assunto e esclareceu:

"Kaleo está preocupado, alguns moradores continuam contrários à implantação dos moinhos. Espero que os ânimos se acalmem quando seu irmão terminar a análise da expansão do sítio e comprove que não vai haver dano a nenhuma herança da ilha."

"Vamos esperar que sim," Nigel respondeu com um sorriso. Acalmou-se por ela ter traduzido a conversa e tentou mostrar simpatia com o havaiano, não queria ser visto como um inimigo no lugar onde passaria a viver. O motorista não deu muita importância para a tentativa de cortesia do noivo, mas mantinha a mesma postura de respeito que para com Sydney.

O caminho foi rápido, passando pelo pequeno centro até a estrada que levava para a casa dos Fox. A cidade era minúscula, mas as pessoas pareciam felizes, e a paisagem era espetacular. O carro estava com a capota arriada, e pessoas pelo caminho reconheciam Sydney e acenavam. Nigel observou a esposa com orgulho, e eles contornaram a colina, chegando à casa enorme e aconchegante escondida entre as árvores.

O inglês quase pensou que aquele fosse um dos resorts, mas a construção não era demasiadamente grande conforme revelou-se a fachada. Os jardins arborizados e as paredes claras sob a luz do sol havaiano deixaram o inglês mesmerizado. Sydney e Kaleo desceram do carro, o homem carregando duas das malas que o inglês trouxera, e Nigel caminhou devagar ao lado da esposa, parando diante da porta de entrada. Ele sorriu, soltando a mochila. Preparou para apanhar Sydney e carregá-la, entrariam com o pé direito na casa.

Só que Sydney passou pela porta e largou sua maleta, respirando aliviada. "Bem-vindo, Nige." Estendeu os braços. "Quero que se sinta em casa. Os empregados já foram avisados e estão à sua disposição. Logo o jantar será servido, então acho que vai querer descansar. Também estou exausta." Ela sorriu, radiante. Nigel escondeu o breve desapontamento e passou pelo hall. Sua esposa não se lembrava daquela tradição tola. Tudo bem. Ele ainda poderia fazer isso quando entrassem no quarto.

Eles seguiram Kaleo, que levava as malas maiores para a escada no lado oposto da linda sala de estar. O inglês seguiu pelos corredores claros, e todos chegaram à suíte. Uma mulher que Sydney apresentou como Nelani saía do quarto, e Nigel a cumprimentou sorrindo e fazendo sinal com a cabeça. Viu que Sydney entrara enquanto ele estava distraído, e chutou-se em pensamento. Como ele pôde perder a última chance de carregá-la? Entrou no cômodo após o breve momento de frustração.

O havaiano foi dispensado, e Sydney sentou-se na beirada da cama de casal gigantesca, carregando o olhar de seu marido. Ela começou a retirar as botas. "Preciso de um banho antes de descansar," disse.

Nigel caminhou até a janela e reparou que a vista do quarto era maravilhosa, dando para o vasto jardim obscurecido pela sombra nos fundos da casa. O quarto devia receber a luz do sol durante as manhãs, e o homem viu-se acordando ao lado da mulher que amava naquela casa todos os dias, os raios do amanhecer atravessando as cortinas e clareando o rosto tranquilo de Sydney.

Ele interrompeu sua fantasia para observar a mulher sentada sobre os lençóis. Ela levantou e retirou a blusa, caminhou abrindo a calça e já começava a retirá-la antes de entrar no banheiro da suíte. Nigel observou a cena em choque. Ela estava se despindo na sua frente, insistira em irem para o quarto assim que chegaram e agora se despia diante dele. O coração do marido disparou. Talvez ela quisesse que ele a seguisse até o banho. Seguisse a trilha de roupas dispostas como migalhas até a porta entreaberta…

Sydney fechou o banheiro, e Nigel escutou o trinque sendo acionado. Logo, o chuveiro.

O homem jogou-se de bruços na cama. Tentou se acalmar. Ela estava cansada, só fora tomar um banho. Ele lera significados demais em coisas comuns. Aquela era a casa dela – a casa dos dois! –, não havia por que terem vergonha um do outro, embora nunca tenham ficado juntos de forma tão íntima… Ela era tão linda.

Nigel abraçou um dos travesseiros, arrancou os calçados e aconchegou-se sobre o leito firme e agradável. Aquele era o quarto deles. Seu quarto com Sydney. Se não estivesse tão cansado, ele pularia no colchão de alegria.

-X-

Alguém balançou seu ombro com delicadeza. Nigel abriu os olhos e inspirou. Piscou algumas vezes. "Eu dormi?"

Sydney sacudiu a cabeça. "Sim." Sorriu. "O jantar está pronto."

Ele percebeu que estava deitado abraçando o travesseiro, ainda com as roupas da viagem. Levantou esfregando o rosto e foi para o banheiro, conferiu não intencionalmente que o outro lado da cama não estava desarrumado – pelo contrário, permanecia imaculado, como antes de ele ter deitado.

Havia se esquecido de carregá-la para o quarto, dormira sem lhe dar atenção quando ela fora para o banho e agora já estava escuro e os dois mal conversaram desde a chegada. _Que péssimo marido. Vai ter que se esforçar mais!_ – ralhou com o reflexo no espelho. Saiu dali e não viu a esposa no quarto, seu sorriso diminuiu um pouco.

Ele alinhou os ombros e saiu. Desceu as escadas e encontrou a mesa posta na sala de jantar. Sydney já aguardava em um dos dois lugares preparados em lados opostos.

O jantar foi agradável, os dois conversaram sobre a ilha e os lugares bons para visitarem, e em como ela já havia pensado melhor e em vez de reservar um quarto para Preston no hotel, seria melhor que ele ficasse na casa, num dos quartos de hóspedes. O outro Bailey viria no dia seguinte, pois o assunto que aproximara Sydney dos dois irmãos, em primeiro lugar, fora o projeto de expansão do sítio arqueológico na área. A havaiana estava disposta a financiar os trabalhos na sua ilha para seguir, no futuro, com a instalação de moinhos de vento que ajudariam Lanai com a venda de energia até mesmo para Oahu. O mais velho estava ansioso para começar a trabalhar, contudo, negara-se a partir junto com o casal, dizendo que esperaria ao menos mais um dia para eles terem a noite de núpcias com privacidade, ele também dissera que ficaria hospedado num dos hotéis durante as escavações para não atrapalhar a lua de mel.

Nigel pensou que ela preferiria a privacidade assim como ele, ao menos nos primeiros dias de casados. Mas o inglês jamais negaria seu irmão, e a mulher parecia preocupada e interessada no trabalho que o Bailey mais velho faria nos próximos dias. Ela e o cunhado conversariam com mais facilidade se Preston ficasse na casa.

Depois de comerem a sobremesa e beberem um drinque local que Sydney preparou no bar ao lado da escada, a mansão ficou quieta. Os empregados já tinham ido embora, e apenas os dois restavam na casa. A mulher terminou sua dose e permaneceu sentada numa das poltronas da varanda aberta para a claridade da lua. Nigel observou o céu límpido e estrelado um instante, aproveitando a sensação da companhia dela. Então viu a expressão séria e pensativa da esposa.

"Está tudo bem?"

Sydney virou o rosto para ele, com o breu no olhar. No mesmo segundo, ela sorriu daquela forma misteriosa. "Acho que está na hora de irmos dormir."

Nigel engoliu em seco e meneou a cabeça, concordando. Ela levantou, e os dois subiram as escadas, o homem mal sentindo os pés, como se flutuasse. O britânico imaginou se seria muito bobo de sua parte insistir em levá-la no colo para o quarto, desta vez; mas ele não teve oportunidade de fazer a proposta, pois a esposa entrou no aposento sem esperar que ele a alcançasse.

"Você já sabe onde é o banheiro. O espaço no closet é seu, naquele armário ficam as toalhas e lençóis. Se precisar de alguma coisa, sinta-se livre para pedir a mim ou a um dos empregados, ou providencie você mesmo. Como eu disse antes, sinta-se em casa. Estarei do outro lado do corredor. Boa noite."

Sydney passou pelo homem, deixando o aposento, e entrou no quarto que mencionara.

Nigel levou vários segundos para assimilar a informação. Ela ficaria no outro quarto. E declarara aquilo com a voz fria, a expressão tão diferente do que ele estava acostumado, tão séria, fechada. O inglês olhou para os lados, indeciso, confuso. Viu a porta do aposento dela entreaberta. Foi o que a esposa quisera dizer, que ele ficaria neste cômodo, e ela no outro?…

O homem debateu consigo, sem conseguir entender alguma diferença cultural, ou algum comportamento seu inadequado que a estivesse motivando; e a necessidade por respostas o levou a bater de leve no aposento do lado oposto do corredor.

Sydney estava sentada diante de uma penteadeira, muito parecida com a da outra suíte. Esse quarto era menor, e a cama era de solteiro. Havia prateleiras com livros e retratos de família por todos os cantos. Ela já estava sem os calçados e penteava o cabelo. Observou o homem através do espelho, com a mesma frieza de quando lhe dera boa-noite.

"Eu… fiz algo de errado," ele começou, atento às reações dela. O leve arquear de uma sobrancelha mostrava que não estava impressionada com a descoberta dele. Nigel limpou a garganta, entrelaçando os dedos inquietos, nervoso por ter que fazer a próxima pergunta. "Eu… não sei o que foi?" Ele se aproximou um passo, tentando completar sem perder tempo. "Me desculpe? Foi sem intenção, eu não sei o que pode ter sido, mas se você me disser eu garanto que não farei de novo! A viagem foi tão longa, e eu- eu peguei no sono sem perceber, e depois você teve que me acordar, e eu sei que não te dei atenção suficiente desde que chegamos, mas pensei que estivesse tudo bem e…" Ele tomou fôlego, percebendo que falava muito rápido. Cobriu o rosto com uma das mãos, exalando o ar. "O começo do nosso casamento está sendo um desastre, e a culpa é minha."

"O casamento está perfeito." O homem afastou os dedos, vendo no rosto dela a mesma tranquilidade que a voz transmitira. "Está tudo perfeito." Ela abandonou a escova de cabelos e virou-se sobre o banquinho, ficando de frente para ele. "Embora eu tenha encontrado alguns contratempos. Você não é uma pessoa que se casaria por dinheiro, Nigel Bailey. Precisou se apaixonar por mim para que eu te trouxesse até aqui. E foi bom."

Ele a observava sem pestanejar. Era sua esposa ali dizendo tudo aquilo, mas não parecia. Sydney não tinha essa voz tão severa, esse olhar tão odioso. A mulher ficou de pé e sorriu, Nigel observou os lábios que lhe ofuscavam brilharem também desta vez, porém com desprezo. Ela continuou, dando alguns passos até ele:

"Na verdade, foi melhor do que eu esperava." A morena o rodeou, devagar, como uma predadora. "Afinal, o seu amor por mim e não pelo meu dinheiro será ainda mais útil. Destruirei você, Nigel Bailey. Ficará nesta ilha e sofrerá pelo que fez. Você nunca mais andará por aí sem um pingo de preocupação ou de remorso!" Ela parou diante dele, encarando o fundo de seus olhos. "Eu me casei com você pra me vingar."

O homem quase não conseguiu mover os lábios. "O que…"

A mulher voltou para o banquinho e sentou-se novamente. "A princípio pensei que fosse exagero meu, mas depois de estudar melhor o inquérito, percebi que você foi o responsável pelo que aconteceu e saiu livre enquanto minha prima foi declarada morta e continua desaparecida."

"Do que está falando?" ele questionou em voz baixa, chocado pelas acusações e pela mudança na esposa.

"Claudia Petruski. Foi uma das alunas durante a escavação de seu irmão há um ano. A irmã dela chora todos os dias por não saber onde ela está."

"Claudia…" Nigel se lembrava dela. Uma loirinha sorridente e animada. Não tinha interesse por arqueologia, ficava falando de Harrison Ford e flertando com os estudiosos da equipe.

"Você a acusou e depois usou o desaparecimento dela para ocultar o seu roubo de obras de arte," ela explicou.

"Isso é absurdo. Claudia foi apanhada tentando retirar os artefatos da escavação, eu fui só uma testemunha. Não tive nada a ver com os roubos."

"Foi o que você disse no depoimento que a crucificou. Mas não encontraram todas as peças, e ela desapareceu deixando para trás o carro destruído."

"Isso foi em Londres. Eu ainda estava no Egito. E não fui a única testemunha naquela noite."

"Você a usou, Nigel Bailey. Ela falou de você antes de tudo acontecer. Disse do seu relacionamento."

Ele se ofendeu ainda mais. "Eu nunca tive nada com ela!"

"Se eu e Karen denunciarmos você, será um escândalo. Pode ser preso pela morte e o desaparecimento do corpo dela."

As pernas dele falsearam. "Mas eu… mal a conhecia… Eu não…" Seus olhos tremeram, sem foco. "Espere… Como assim? Quem é Karen?"

"É a irmã dela. As duas conversavam frequentemente."

Ele balançou a cabeça, reencontrando sua determinação. "Não podia ser de mim que ela falou. Nós quase nunca conversamos. Eu só a vi na escavação e…"

"E durante a falsa acusação de roubo," a havaiana completou.

"A acusação não foi falsa. Ela tentou roubar as peças. Outras pessoas também viram, só o que eu fiz foi testemunhar quando fui chamado."

"Nigel Bailey, o irmão mais novo do professor Preston. Desajeitado, porém uma gracinha." Ele juntou as sobrancelhas para a afirmação dela. Sydney continuou: "Foi o que ela respondeu quando eu insisti em saber quem era a pessoa com quem ela estava envolvida."

O homem negou com força. "Eu não me envolvi com Claudia."

"Bem. É a sua palavra contra a dela. E não temos Claudia aqui para confirmar." Ele a fitou. "Onde ela está, Nigel? O que fez com a minha prima?"

O britânico negou, impaciente. "Isso é loucura. Eu não sei o que aconteceu com a sua prima. Não sei o que pretendia com tudo isso, mas eu não vou fazer parte dessa- desse absurdo!"

"Você não é movido por dinheiro, embora tenha dívidas. Ainda não sei por que envolveu Claudia nisso tudo, e nem me importa. Só o que eu quero é saber o que aconteceu com ela para que a família tenha paz."

Nigel respirou, tentando organizar as ideias. Passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos. "Ninguém sabe o que aconteceu com ela. Ela voltou para Londres por causa do processo. E desapareceu. O carro batido estava irreconhecível. Eu estava no Egito quando isso aconteceu. E não, eu não me envolvi com ela. Claudia conversava mais com os outros catedráticos, os estudantes ou a escavação não eram exatamente o seu foco durante a expedição. Não sei por que ela me mencionou…" Ele parou de falar por um momento. Encarou a mulher. "Houve uma investigação do desaparecimento antes de ela ser declarada morta. Fomos todos investigados. Nunca ouvi falar de Karen ou desse relacionamento com Claudia. Por que não denunciaram o que sabiam, se Claudia estava me acusando?"

"A polícia não nos deu ouvidos."

"Então a polícia já sabe dessas acusações ridículas e desmentiu o meu envolvimento." O ânimo retornava ao inglês.

"Não interessa o que a polícia disse. Eles não foram capazes sequer de encontrarem Claudia. Você vai me dizer o que fez com ela, ou faremos um escândalo e você e seu irmão jamais colocarão os pés em outro museu ou faculdade!"

Nigel apertou os olhos. "Eu não entendo… Você se casou comigo por causa disso? Pois acredita que eu sou um criminoso?"

"Você não vai escapar de mim enquanto não encontrarmos Claudia. É meu marido, agora. Vai viver comigo pelo tempo que eu decidir."

Ele quase riu do absurdo. "Eu posso anular este casamento, fui enganado!"

"Se fizer isso, a vida do seu irmão como arqueólogo estará acabada. Seu futuro também, _Professor_ Bailey."

"Oh! Fraude, calúnia, sequestro, ameaças. E eu que sou o criminoso?" Nigel cruzou os braços. "Não sei o que houve com sua prima, e realmente sinto muito, mas eu estou indo embora agora." Virou as costas.

"Suas dívidas são hospitalares. Quantos remédios Preston toma, por dia?" A mulher perguntou, abrindo a porta do closet. Os passos dele cessaram. "Talvez o clima úmido e tranquilo da ilha o ajude. Será bom se ele não tiver emoções fortes como, por exemplo, o fiasco que foi o casamento do irmão ao ser desmascarado pela esposa, as denúncias que o impedirão de ser levado a sério na comunidade acadêmica. A destruição total de sua carreira por culpa dos crimes do irmão caçula."

"Eu não cometi nenhum crime!" Nigel não queria virar para trás. Não queria encarar a criatura que personificara Sydney, sua amada esposa, e ameaçava destruir sua vida e a de seu irmão com mentiras. Mas ele olhou para ela, e a havaiana já havia retirado a roupa de antes e vestia uma camisola. Era ela quem tinha os braços cruzados de maneira presunçosa, desta vez.

"Você é o meu marido. Vai ficar comigo e vai mostrar para todos como é feliz. E vai me dizer, cedo ou tarde, o que aconteceu com Claudia. Quanto mais cedo, antes se livrará de mim. Até lá, fará o que eu disser se não quiser destruir o seu irmão, literalmente." Ela caminhou até a cama e levantou as cobertas. Embrenhou-se ali, apanhou os óculos e o livro que repousavam sobre o criado-mudo. "Apague a luz e feche a porta quando sair," pediu, sem mais levantar os olhos do livro, que começou a folhear.

O homem continuou ali, sem nada dizer. A voz lhe sumira. Estupefato com a magnitude daquela ameaça, com a transformação daquela pessoa, sentiu a moleza em seus braços e cambaleou para o outro quarto, fechando a porta dela, como a mulher exigira – mais por choque que por obediência.

Ele se viu sentado sobre a beirada da cama de casal, repassando a conversa que tivera e que ainda não compreendia ou aceitava totalmente. Antes que percebesse já era madrugada e caíra num sono revolto, cheio de pesadelos.

-X-

O som irritante de um despertador arrancou Nigel de seus delírios. Ele dormira mal, seu corpo continuava dolorido e os olhos ardiam enquanto ele buscava a fonte do barulho sobre o criado-mudo. Levou três segundos para reconhecer que estava na casa da esposa, em Lanai, e então todas as lembranças da noite de núpcias ressurgiram ao mesmo tempo.

Eram oito horas da manhã. O sol clareava delicadamente o quarto, e a imaginação do homem comparou a Sydney que lhe acusara e fizera ameaças na noite passada com a Sydney com a qual se casara. A esposa que ele esperava que acordasse ao seu lado todos os dias, a pessoa carinhosa e generosa, com a qual acreditara ter tantos interesses em comum.

Fora mentira. Mais uma vez. Primeiro com Amanda, que o abandonara pelos charmes do irmão mais velho. Depois, Juliet, que pretendia apenas impulsionar a carreira e nunca mais ligara depois que ele a indicara para uma das expedições do irmão. Agora, Sydney.

Ele não esperava por isso. Desde o começo ela parecia interessada no trabalho de seu irmão – e Preston merecia mesmo ser reconhecido, era um ótimo profissional, um renomado catedrático e pesquisador –, mas as intenções de Sydney com Nigel sempre foram algo à parte. Ela não precisava dele para alcançar Preston, só restava seu interesse pessoal para justificar as incríveis e longas conversas que ela e Nigel tiveram, os escassos, porém perfeitos, beijos que compartilharam durante o namoro e noivado de quatro meses.

Ela o enganara por quatro meses. O que parecera rápido, agora se tornava tempo demais.

Durante o banho que tomou de maneira automática, Nigel tentou identificar os momentos que lhe escaparam onde ela revelava suas intenções vingativas, mas não conseguia identificar nenhum deles. A não ser o sorriso, que às vezes tinha aquele ar de mistério quando chegava ao fim.

O inglês vestiu uma camisa polo de mangas curtas e uma calça cargo e saiu do quarto. A porta de Sydney estava aberta e não havia ninguém no outro aposento. Ela levantara cedo. O homem desceu e encontrou Nelani aguardando por ele na base da escada.

"Aloha kakahiaka, senhor Bailey. O café já está servido."

Ele espiou para a sala de jantar e viu novamente a mesa posta. "Mahalo."

A mulher deu-lhe as costas e seguiu de volta para a cozinha. Nigel passou pela mesa e foi para a varanda que estava aberta recebendo a manhã claríssima e ensolarada. Sydney atravessou o portão de entrada naquele momento. Ela terminara a corrida matinal, pela roupa e pelo suor. Caminhou até ele, sorrindo.

"Bom dia, Nige." Ele apenas a observou, sem responder. Ela entrou na casa e roubou um pedaço de manga da mesa. "Tomo banho em cinco minutos, me espera pro café?" Seu tom amável e animado. Ele balançou a cabeça concordando, e ela correu escada acima.

O britânico considerou se imaginara a conversa que tiveram na noite passada, mas chegou à conclusão de que ainda não estava louco o suficiente para criar todo o absurdo daquelas acusações. Ela estava equivocada, algo muito errado lhe dera a ideia que o jovem Bailey envolvera-se com a suposta morte e o desaparecimento de Claudia. Passado o choque, em uma conversa calma e civilizada, ele tinha certeza que os dois se entenderiam e ela abandonaria a teoria ridícula de que ele era um ladrão assassino.

Sydney demorou exatamente o tempo que dissera e sentou-se à mesa do lado de Nigel, servindo-se de uma xícara generosa de café. Ele achou melhor não perderem tempo.

"Sobre o que você disse ontem, eu…"

Ela pôs o dedo sobre os lábios, pedindo segredo. "Só eu e você sabemos disso." Lançou um olhar na direção da cozinha.

Ele assentiu. "Preciso saber de uma coisa." Ela o observou, oferecendo toda a atenção. Ele umedeceu os lábios, pensando em como começar. "Foi tudo… mentira?" Procurou nos olhos dela algo que indicasse que eles estariam bem, não fosse o absurdo mal-entendido sobre a prima. Nigel sentia-se tolo por no fundo ainda ter essa esperança, mas não podia negar o que sentia por Sydney. Ele se casara com ela, fora sincero quando dissera que pretendia amá-la e acompanhá-la pelo resto de sua vida.

"Já disse por que nos casamos. Não tenha dúvidas."

O tom dela foi neutro.

Nigel sentiu o peito apertar. Juntou os lábios e dirigiu o olhar para as frutas e pratos à mesa. Controlou a respiração, tentando demonstrar calma, tentando parecer bem enquanto sentia a dor de algo rasgando seu interior. Ele evitou olhar o rosto dela, pois não queria que a mulher visse em sua expressão o desespero que lhe restringia o ar.

"Seu irmão chegará às dezesseis horas. Lana vai preparar um quarto pra ele."

Nigel enfiou uma fruta qualquer na boca, ainda tentando recompor-se.

"Ele ficará feliz quando vir que _você_ está feliz," ela falou. O inglês a fitou, finalmente. "A não ser que você tenha algo a dizer, algo que cumpra o nosso acordo de ontem."

"Não concordei com nada. Acho que devemos conversar melhor sobre isso. Acho que… juntos, poderemos resolver."

Sydney bebeu mais um gole, então apanhou um pãozinho. "Depois do café," prometeu ao pensar um instante.

Nigel respirou profundamente, sentindo os ombros se erguerem. Ele não percebera como estava abatido até sentir essa onda de ânimo com a possibilidade de esclarecerem o mal-entendido.

-X-

O que deveria ser a grande conversa depois do café da manhã tornou-se um longo passeio por toda a extensão da ilha. O que Sydney também não revelara era que seus padrinhos moravam naquela mesma casa. Os dois passaram a noite anterior em um dos resorts para darem privacidade aos recém-casados, e invadiram a sala no exato momento que Nigel engolia o último pedaço de mamão. Ele quase engasgou com o susto.

Uma mulher loira, que se apresentou como Christine Newell, gritou "bom-dia" da entrada da sala, seguida pelo marido, Alistair. Ela usava um enorme colar lei e um vestido esvoaçante, e o homem vestia uma camisa com estampa havaiana mais colorida que as frutas sobre a mesa. Era como se fossem turistas, mas eles supostamente viviam ali.

Nigel ainda se recuperava quando foi preso em um abraço apertadíssimo. "Bem vindo à família, meu querido!" Christine falou antes de soltá-lo, o que aconteceu em um breve momento e já era Sydney que estava nos braços da madrinha. "Argh! Como foi se casar longe de mim?" ela ralhou sem qualquer indício de rancor. "Oh, teremos que celebrar!" Beijou o rosto da afilhada várias vezes. "Um lindo casamento havaiano no pôr do sol, seguido de luau!"

Alistair apertou a mão de Nigel dando-lhe os parabéns, e depois abraçou Sydney também. Ele parecia satisfeito, embora fosse menos agitado que a esposa Christine. Os quatro embarcaram no mesmo jipe do dia anterior e começaram a excursão antes que o inglês compreendesse o que estava acontecendo.

"Ainda acho que vocês deviam ficar em um dos resorts, ao menos na primeira semana," Christine comentou enquanto o marido dirigia. Ela estava no banco do carona, e Nigel no de trás, ao lado de Sydney. "Você é mesmo uma graça," – ela disse, esticando o braço e segurando o queixo do inglês. "Syd sempre teve bom gosto, embora eu tenha me preocupado algumas vezes."

"Chris!" A morena reclamou, olhando para a madrinha e depois para o outro lado.

"Mas é verdade." Ela soltou o inglês. "Como se chamava aquele?… E aquele outro… E também o Derek da faculdade." Ela voltou o assunto para Nigel: "Ainda bem que ela tinha juízo, ou eu estaria careca igual ao Alistair." Nigel sorriu e escutou também a risada do homem ao volante. "Se ela e Claudia tivessem estudado ao mesmo tempo eu não sei o que seria de mim." Balançou a cabeça, então tristeza apareceu em seu rosto. Todos ficaram quietos no carro.

Eles visitaram os pontos marcantes da cidade, o sítio arqueológico, contornaram a ilha costeando as praias e visitaram os pontos mais desertos, onde ela pretendia instalar os moinhos de vento depois que Preston desse seu aval. Nesse ponto, Nigel pensou que ela não devia realmente precisar da avaliação do seu irmão, pois outros profissionais poderiam fazer o mesmo, mas ela se aproximara dele, especificamente. Foi por causa de Claudia. Ele se sentiu irritado por seu irmão ser usado também. Nenhum dos dois tinha qualquer culpa pelo que a prima de Sydney sofrera, e ambos estavam sendo manipulados por causa daquilo.

Ou não. Sydney concordara em conversarem, ela parecia estar de boa-vontade, e ela poderia ter feito algo diferente em vez de se casar com um suposto criminoso. Se ela estivesse certa da culpa de Nigel, teria lhe destruído antes. Ela tinha dinheiro e poder, não se dedicaria tanto a uma pessoa que desprezasse, certo? Então, era lógico pensar que, no fundo, ela também tinha esperanças que o marido não tivesse culpa.

Nigel sentiu de volta o ânimo, e os quatro voltaram para a cidade e resolveram almoçar no hotel.

Foi quando ele conheceu Karen.

A loira era a gerente do hotel da ilha, cargo que herdara dos pais assim como a responsabilidade pelos irmãos mais novos: Jake, de treze anos, e Claudia. Assim que Sydney apresentou os dois, Nigel esperou pelos gritos, pelo ódio, por todos os xingamentos pela irmã desaparecida.

Mas nada disso aconteceu. Karen foi educada e parecia sincera tentando agradar os amigos e o novo membro da família Fox. Ele ficou com receio de ser secretamente envenenado com a comida, só que ainda estava vivo ao final da refeição, então ficou mais confuso ainda.

Quando os quatro retornaram à casa, Christine deu várias indiretas sobre como ficaria o restante do dia no quarto, fora do caminho dos dois "pombinhos", e Nigel entrou na suíte seguido por Sydney para sua conversa depois que os padrinhos dela se retiraram.

"Você disse que Karen me odiava."

Ela balançou a cabeça, apanhou uma das fotos da cômoda e a levou para a penteadeira. Nigel percebeu que eram as fotos que vira no outro quarto. Em vez de comentar, ele aguardou a resposta dela.

"Eu disse que ela chora por não saber o que aconteceu com Claudia. E que Claudia disse a ela sobre o relacionamento."

Nigel enrugou o cenho, confuso. Karen devia saber quem ele era, devia odiá-lo se estava tão equivocada quanto a morena. Sydney suspirou e sentou-se na beirada da cama, cruzando as pernas.

"No começo daquela expedição, Claudia ficou distante. Eu insisti, e ela mencionou o seu nome. Karen deve ter esquecido, pois no decorrer disso Claudia mencionou outras pessoas também."

O inglês apertou os punhos e teve que se conter. "Sabe o que isso tudo parece? Que você juntou informações aleatórias pra me culpar. Vocês não tinham ideia do que Claudia estava fazendo e estão me usando como bode expiatório!"

"Eu fui até a Inglaterra, eu fiz perguntas, liguei os fatos. Tudo leva a você."

Ele se agitou, frustrado. "Então por que eu não estou preso? Por que a polícia descartou o meu nome das investigações?"

"Porque, aparentemente, o fato de que ela teve mais do que dois namorados num período de três meses é justificativa para se descartar a importância do desaparecimento dela. Como se ela tivesse pedido pra ser atacada. Como se a culpa fosse dela por alguém se aproveitar e arrancá-la de nós."

"Está dizendo que o caso de Claudia foi negligenciado. Isso é sério. Pode fazer com que reabram a investigação."

Sydney elevou as sobrancelhas. "E você não está com medo disso?"

"É claro que não! Não fiz nada de errado!"

"Ou tem certeza que não vai ser indiciado. Não. Foi por isso que decidi fazer tudo eu mesma em vez de sair gritando aos quatro ventos. Minha prioridade é encontrar Claudia. Eu te manterei ao meu lado enquanto isso, pagando pelo que fez, já que a polícia é inútil e incompetente."

Ele exalou o ar. "Você tem que entender que eu não fiz nada."

"Isso só vai acontecer se me der uma prova irrefutável desmentindo tudo o que ela disse e eu vi. Ela mandou fotos suas por email, Nigel."

Aquilo, sim, era uma surpresa. "Eu quero ver."

Sydney apertou a raiz do nariz. Ela agia como se já estivesse cansada de explicar a mesma coisa. Ele também estava cansado de se justificar. Então, paciência. Ela foi até a mesa no outro canto do quarto e apanhou o computador portátil, que Nigel reparou também não estar ali antes. O quarto parecia mais cheio, mas ele afastou esse pensamento quando Sydney mostrou as fotografias, sentada sobre a cama.

Ele se acomodou do outro lado do colchão e observou a tela: "Vê? Essa foto existe com cada membro da equipe, ela fez isso quando encontrou um dos artefatos e fez todos nós posarmos, um de cada vez."

Sydney assentiu, então passou para a próxima, e Nigel arregalou os olhos. Eram ele e Claudia sentados lado a lado na mesa sob a maior tenda da escavação, eles conversavam animadamente, distraídos. Pareciam próximos.

"Essa foi uma das poucas vezes que eu falei com ela. Quem bateu essa foto?" ele questionou. A mulher não sabia, então passou para outras parecidas. Em algumas, Claudia olhava diretamente para a câmera e sorria. Em todas elas, num total de oito, Nigel aparecia junto, ou falando com a loira. Quem não estivesse lá, sabendo do contexto de cada uma, diria que os dois estavam mesmo envolvidos. "Isso não quer dizer nada. Eu não sabia das fotos, mas posso te explicar cada uma delas. Foram todas ao acaso. Se era por isso que você estava me culpando…"

Sydney o interrompeu. "A polícia também disse isso. Mas as fotos serviram apenas para que eu te reconhecesse. Foi nas conversas com Karen e comigo que Claudia falou de você, falou que estava apaixonada e que precisava te ajudar em algo. Depois disso ela foi acusada e desapareceu."

Ele fechou os olhos abaixando a cabeça e segurou a testa. "Eu não entendo por que ela falou de mim." Bufou, sentindo o ânimo abandoná-lo novamente. Virou o rosto para a esposa, que o observava. "Eu não tive nada com Claudia, Syd. Eu não sei por que ela usou o meu nome."

Os dois se entreolharam. Ele percebeu Sydney buscando a verdade em seus olhos, e sustentou sua procura até ela virar o rosto. Sentiu-se abandonado naquele momento, como se a esposa não estivesse disposta a acreditar em sua mais sincera súplica. Suas palavras foram incapazes de alcançá-la. A mulher fechou o computador e levou a máquina de volta para a mesinha. O perfil de seu rosto mostrava abatimento e tristeza.

Ela não o culpava por capricho, Nigel sabia que se tratava de uma familiar desaparecida. O britânico lembrou-se da perda de seus pais, do medo de não ter mais o seu irmão e compreendeu a busca dela. Sydney tinha motivos para acreditar no envolvimento dele no crime que levara Claudia. Talvez ele pudesse ajudá-la a encontrar o verdadeiro responsável, trazer-lhe a satisfação de que ela necessitava e com isso também provar que não fora ele a causar mal àquela família. Sydney merecia isso. Claudia também.

"A balsa com o seu irmão chega daqui duas horas. Virei te buscar pra irmos juntos ao porto, tenho uns assuntos a resolver com Kaleo antes disso," Sydney anunciou ao sair do quarto, negando-se a olhar para ele.

Nigel assentiu com a cabeça, apenas, e ficou sozinho.

-X-

Quando Preston desceu da balsa, estava mais branco que as nuvens do céu. Nigel correu para auxiliar o irmão com a bagagem de mão.

"Da próxima vez, vai ser de avião," o Bailey mais velho disse, agradecendo por estar a salvo em terra. Sydney ofereceu-lhe as boas vindas, e os três aguardavam as malas serem descarregadas quando um homem forte de olhos azuis e espertos e cabelos escuros se aproximou chamando pela havaiana.

"Derek? Não sabia que viria para a ilha," ela respondeu enquanto recebia o abraço. O homem não foi muito sutil ao estudar os dois ingleses de cima a baixo durante as apresentações, então apertou a mão de cada um de maneira firme e rápida. O senhor Lloyd, como a mulher explicara, era um amigo.

"Cavalheiros, se me dão licença, tenho assuntos a resolver," o homem explicou. Os irmãos concordaram, e ele ajeitou a sacola a tiracolo, virando-se para Sydney ao se afastar. "Tenho que falar com você mais tarde."

"O que ele faz?" Preston perguntou, vendo o outro caminhar com determinação para a saída do porto.

"A resposta é confidencial."

O Bailey mais velho sorriu, mas parou ao perceber que a havaiana não estava brincando.

Os três recolheram a bagagem, e Preston insistiu em ficar no hotel, mas acabou cedendo à vontade de Sydney. Nigel tentou não demonstrar o espanto quando ela guiou seu irmão para o quarto que era dela, de frente para a suíte. Observou com discrição as paredes e notou que os livros permaneciam, mas as fotos foram todas retiradas do cômodo. Ele reconhecera algumas no aposento maior, à tarde. Será que a mulher mudara-se mesmo para a suíte junto com ele?

O arqueólogo retornava à cor normal e resolveu reunir as informações sobre o terreno da ilha com a anfitriã na biblioteca que ficava ao lado da sala de jantar.

-X-

Nigel e Preston ficaram na biblioteca até o anoitecer. Quando os dois saíram e encontraram Sydney e Derek conversando em voz baixa na varanda, o inglês percebeu que a esposa se ausentara há horas. Preston espreguiçou-se fazendo um ruído que alertou o americano, que indicou à morena que não estavam mais sozinhos, e os dois vieram para dentro da casa.

Sydney sorriu para os dois irmãos, mas Nigel reparou que aquele gesto sequer se comparava ao que se acostumara a ver no rosto dela. Forçado demais. Não servia sequer como um daqueles que ele recebera na noite de núpcias. Qualquer que fosse o assunto, abalara a mulher antes de os dois irmãos chegarem.

Todos jantaram na casa, Derek insistiu em perguntar sobre a vida de Nigel antes do casamento. Preston deliciou-se contando algumas histórias de faculdade e de como adorara ter dado aula ao irmão no último semestre. A conversa foi habilmente mantida longe da expedição em que Claudia participara, e Sydney foi quem deu boa-noite ao convidado após a sobremesa, trocando mais algumas palavras em particular na porta da casa. Nigel observou os dois conversarem como conhecidos, como colegas de infância. O homem de olhos azuis sabia muitos detalhes sobre ela que Nigel admitia ter ciúme de não fazer parte, de não conhecer e poder conversar com a mesma tranquilidade, com o mesmo ar de nostalgia. Christine dissera antes, e confirmara no jantar que Derek e a morena se conheceram na faculdade.

Os dois amigos sorriram um para o outro antes de ele sair e ela fechar a porta, e o inglês que os observava da base da escada sentiu um aperto no coração. O outro conseguira o que ele tanto queria: ser o alvo da alegria dela.

"Amanhã tenho coisas pra resolver na cidade," ela disse passando pelo marido e subindo para o quarto. Ele a seguiu e confirmou suas suspeitas ao vê-la entrar na suíte. Preston já dormia pelo barulho dos roncos que escapava da porta do lado oposto do corredor. O homem entrou depois dela. "Talvez eu vá para Oahu na parte da tarde. Deixarei tudo preparado pro seu irmão começar o trabalho," ela disse do banheiro, e seguiu-se o som de água corrente e dela escovando os dentes.

Nigel bocejou retirando os calçados e buscou o pijama no closet. Quando Sydney saiu do banheiro, ele já estava vestido.

"O lado esquerdo é meu," ela declarou, abrindo a outra porta do closet e apanhando a camisola. Como o homem apenas a observou, ela continuou, passando a se vestir sem pudores. Ele virou o rosto para o outro lado, rápido. "Seu irmão e meus padrinhos estão na casa, seria difícil dormir em quartos separados sem que desconfiassem."

O britânico apenas balançou a cabeça e foi escovar os dentes. Quando voltou, ela já estava deitada, revendo documentos e um pequeno objeto. Apenas a claridade do abajur ao seu lado iluminava o quarto. Ele deitou-se com cuidado, esperando ser expulso a qualquer momento. Mas isso não aconteceu. O homem deu uma olhadela no colar que ela estudava, e a curiosidade pela relíquia que a caçadora buscava venceu seu acanhamento.

"Isso é um minotauro?" Apontou para o desenho esculpido no mármore alvo do pingente.

Sydney assentiu, admirando a imagem da criatura. "Recebi este colar de alguém da Grécia. Pode ser uma chave." Ela puxou um dos papéis para seu colo. Parecia um mapa com inscrições em grego. Nigel forçou a visão para enxergar.

O britânico traduziu com rapidez: _"Este é o trabalho de um homem chamado Dédalo…"_ Encarou a esposa. "Está procurando pelo labirinto?"

"Se eu descobrir a entrada, talvez isto abra a porta." Ela indicou o colar. "Resta saber onde o labirinto foi construído."

Os dois observaram o mapa, intrigados. Nigel apontou para outra parte das inscrições: _"Como na luz acima, na escuridão abaixo._ Acha que isto pode ser uma marcação?"

A caçadora observou a imagem pequena e borrada ao lado da frase. Mexeu nos demais documentos e mostrou outro fragmento, com uma versão maior do mesmo desenho. Era o rosto do rei Minos.

"A inscrição e a imagem do rei. Talvez seja a entrada." Entusiasmo brilhou no rosto da mulher. "Tenho um colega na Grécia, se ele ajudar a localizar essas marcações, talvez encontremos o labirinto." Os dois sorriram. Os rostos estavam próximos, e ambos fitaram-se por um momento. Então a situação do casamento voltou à consciência do casal, e o sorriso deles desvaneceu.

Nigel voltou a ajeitar-se sob as cobertas. "Boa sorte com a caçada," falou, afastando-se mais da esposa.

"Obrigada pela ajuda," ela disse. O marido assentiu e acomodou-se ocupando o travesseiro.

Sydney apanhou o telefone e mandou as informações para o seu contato grego. Depois disso, permaneceu quieta, imersa na leitura dos demais documentos. Nigel adormeceu logo, cansado pelo desgaste emocional e por não dormir direito na noite anterior. O inglês manteve-se à beira de cair do enorme colchão, virado para o lado oposto a ela.

Assim foi a primeira noite dos dois juntos, dividindo a cama.

Sydney pôs os papéis de volta sobre o criado-mudo, e antes de apagar a luz, observou a silhueta imóvel do marido encolhida no ponto mais afastado. O comportamento dele era muito diferente do que Claudia dissera. Mesmo durante o namoro que antecedera o casamento, ele não manifestara muitas das características de conquistador indomável que a loirinha tagarelava vez e outra ao telefone. Ele era atraente e agradável, claro, mas não demonstrava o mesmo tipo de confiança que a prima mencionara…

Mas ainda era cedo, apenas o segundo dia desde que revelara suas intenções, ele mostraria sua verdadeira face cedo ou tarde.

-X-

Sydney estava envolvida na caçada. Ela tinha competidores na área e pretendia voltar o quanto antes. Nigel vira o brilho em seu rosto quando ela mencionara que sairia em expedição para o continente em busca da relíquia – o lendário labirinto do minotauro. Ele ficou impressionado com o efeito que a caçada tinha na esposa, e não era a primeira vez. Durante o namoro, ela também se ausentara por um par de dias em busca de outro artefato. Não havia outra coisa que a deixasse tão exultante e plena como seu trabalho.

Nigel admirava isso, admirava que ela tivesse tanto amor pelo que fazia. Ele também amava história e mal esperava para se sentir realizado assim quando começasse a dar aulas. Faltavam alguns meses até sua formatura, e com sorte ele trabalharia em Boston, ficariam sempre perto um do outro, ele e Sydney, talvez algum dia viajassem juntos em uma caçada…

Fora o que ele pensara antes de ela revelar que na verdade não o suportava e casara-se com ele apenas para controlá-lo e se vingar pelo que acontecera com Claudia.

Nigel suspirou vendo pela janela da sala o carro da esposa seguir para o aeroporto durante aquela manhã. Ninguém estranhou a busca não ficar para depois da lua de mel. Preston iniciaria o trabalho de campo, ao menos o recém-casado poderia se distrair ajudando o irmão no sítio.

O inglês mais novo pediu, assim que deram "bom-dia", todas as fotografias que o primogênito tivesse sobre a expedição em que Claudia participara. Eles tomavam café da manhã com os padrinhos de Sydney quando Derek bateu à porta. O homem conversou animadamente com Christine e tomou um dos lugares à mesa, participando da refeição. Ele estava sendo amigável, especialmente com Nigel, puxando assunto e contando também sobre suas viagens à Europa. Ainda era um mistério a profissão do homem, mas o café foi agradável. Ele fez questão que os irmãos provassem o suco de goiaba, servindo a todos e, logo, Christine e Alistair se retiraram para irem trabalhar. Preston indicou que faria o mesmo.

"Estou atrasando todos," Derek repreendeu-se levemente, então pôs a mão sobre o ombro de Nigel. "Desculpe, Preston, pode me emprestar seu irmão? Prometo que o deixarei no sítio mais tarde."

Não houve discordância, e os dois viram-se sozinhos na casa em segundos. Derek serviu-se de mais suco e ofereceu também ao inglês, sorrindo. Nigel estava confuso e ansioso sobre o que o americano teria a conversar em particular, e aceitou a bebida.

"Sydney já deve ter conversado com você sobre Claudia Petruski," o moreno começou.

A ansiedade do inglês saltou, junto com seu coração, e ele olhou em direção à cozinha, esperando que nenhum dos empregados estivesse escutando. Derek sorriu novamente, e o fato de não haver ali raiva ou malícia alertou o outro homem ainda mais. Derek era perigoso.

"Não se preocupe. Estou ajudando a investigar o paradeiro de Claudia, vamos descobrir onde ela está. Claro que se você nos contar, será mais rápido." Ele permanecia cordial.

O inglês controlou a respiração para que ela não ficasse tão desesperada quanto seus batimentos cardíacos. "Eu… já disse pra Sydney. Não tenho nada a ver com Claudia. Não sabemos o que aconteceu com ela."

Derek concordou com a cabeça e bebeu um gole do suco. "Eu investiguei todos os que participaram da escavação e do processo. Todos estavam limpos, a não ser você." Os dois se entreolharam, e o americano ficou mais sério. "Claudia mencionou seu nome várias vezes. Por que ela faria isso se vocês dois _não tem nada a ver_?" Cruzou os dedos das mãos sobre a mesa.

"Sydney me contou que ela falava de mim. Mas nós não tínhamos nenhum envolvimento. Meu irmão está separando as fotos da expedição, talvez haja alguma pista nelas."

O americano continuou observando o rosto de Nigel firmemente. "Eu gostaria de vê-las," comentou, e bebeu o restante do suco, escorou-se contra a cadeira, tranquilamente.

Nigel assentiu. Os dois continuaram em silêncio por mais algum tempo, até que o inglês preparou-se para se retirar.

"Espere mais um pouco," Derek pediu. Nigel viu Lana se aproximando na direção dos dois e sentou-se novamente. Ela substituiu o bule de café por outro fumegante e voltou para a cozinha.

O inglês aguardou, mas Derek não disse mais nada, permaneceu apenas lhe observando.

Nigel respirou de forma pesada, e piscou. Ajeitou as costas na cadeira, tentando afastar o extremo cansaço que lhe acometeu. Ele olhou para Derek e viu o moreno sorrindo daquela forma assustadora; então seu raciocínio parou, e ele não viu mais nada.

-X-

Nigel voltou a si aos poucos, demorando a entender o que acontecia.

Ele abriu os olhos e esfregou-os várias vezes, mas o ambiente negou-se a se revelar. Pânico anunciou sua chegada na boca do estômago do inglês quando ele percebeu que não enxergava quase nada por estar no escuro.

Ele levantou do chão e tateou ao seu redor. Adiante, um fraco feixe de luz indicava o que seria a porta de saída daquela câmara escura.

"Tem… alguém aí?"

Nigel caminhou na direção da luz, mas tropeçou em algo no caminho. Caiu sobre o piso áspero de cimento e sentiu a pele dos antebraços arranhar. O pânico no fundo de sua mente aumentou quase escapando de controle. Suas mãos tremeram, ele sentiu frio nas costas e levantou de novo, com dificuldade. Demorou a se direcionar novamente, apenas escuridão ao seu redor.

"Eu quero sair daqui…" sussurrou. "Me tirem daqui…" Esticou os braços, titubeando para encontrar a porta. Algo topou em seu ombro, e o homem saltou para o lado oposto, chocando-se contra mais objetos indecifráveis. Eles caíram fazendo ruídos altos, assustando-o ainda mais. Nigel tropeçou novamente. Um peso despencou sobre suas pernas e ali ficou, como se o segurasse. O homem gritou e debateu-se. Rastejou na direção da fresta de luz cálida que prometia o escape dali. Começou a hiperventilar, sem conseguir falar. O ambiente escuro sufocante, opressor. Não havia saída, não havia janelas, ou luz, não havia ar.

As sombras pareciam se mexer, pareciam ter vida e pairarem ao seu redor. O inglês engasgou e desatou a gritar. "Socorro!" Chamou de novo e de novo. Implorou até chegar à porta. Era de metal – foi a única coisa que ele reconheceu. Bateu com as mãos e os joelhos, e os pés, sem controlar os próprios soluços. O que era pânico tornou-se terror quando ninguém atendeu.

"Socorro! Me ajudem! Me tirem daqui!"

O pescoço dele arrepiou, e Nigel bateu com ainda mais força, gritando a plenos pulmões. A escuridão que o ameaçava às suas costas se aproximava, parecia-se mais e mais com monstros e criaturas disformes, criaturas sem face, sem corpos, chegando cada vez mais perto.

"Socorro! Socorro!"

Ele ouviu a voz de alguém do lado de fora, gritou por ajuda, implorou que o tirassem dali. Não foi capaz de compreender o que disseram, chutou com força e já não sabia se ainda estava no escuro, pois apertou os olhos, sem coragem de olhar para trás. Cobriu os ouvidos com as mãos e murmurou pedindo para sair, repetidamente.

Uma batida o surpreendeu, vinda da porta e fazendo-o olhar para onde ele não queria. Ainda estava no escuro, ainda estava preso.

"Claudia! O que fez com Claudia!" a voz do lado de fora exigiu.

"Eu não…" Nigel encarava o breu, paralisado. Encolheu-se com as costas no metal. A escuridão o engolia, os vultos ainda mais próximos e disformes. Ele esfregou o rosto limpando e secando os olhos, colado à porta. "Por favor…" pediu, "me deixe sair…"

Bateram novamente, o som reverberando na escuridão, assustador. Nigel jogou-se contra a porta, acuado. Urrou como um animal. "Me tire daqui!" Avançou mais e mais, com toda a força. Precisava sair, ele só precisava sair, não olharia mais para trás, ele conseguiria sair.

Derek pôs a mão na chave para abrir a porta, do lado de fora da pequena cabine usada para guardar suprimentos para os cavalos, no norte da ilha. O inglês lá dentro não estava coerente desde que acordara há vários minutos. Apenas gritava e implorava para sair.

Aquilo era parte do que ele pretendia: assustar o acadêmico e obter respostas. Mas o resultado estava sendo excessivo, anormal. Nigel não respondia as perguntas, ele sequer dava indícios de que as escutava, apenas gritava. O homem estava histérico, jogando-se contra a porta. Não ajudaria nada devolver a Sydney o marido fora de si e cheio de marcas.

O americano destrancou e abriu uma fresta da grande porta de metal. "Calma, calma! Está tudo bem-" Ele não terminou de falar, pois o inglês saltou lá de dentro escancarando a porta, desnorteado.

Nigel correu sem saber para onde ir, apenas que tinha que escapar de lá. A claridade o ofuscou. Ele tropeçou sem enxergar direito. Caiu e rolou, sentindo vários metros de terra árida de um declive passarem enquanto rolava e engolia poeira. Até que parou, sentado. Ofegante.

Ele ficou ali. Esfregou as mãos trêmulas no rosto molhado, ajudando a espalhar a sujeira. Apertou os olhos para vencer a luminosidade. Viu que estava ao ar livre, o mar adiante, ninguém à vista, apenas a terra vazia e inóspita do norte da ilha.

O inglês tomou fôlego, percebendo que tremia por completo, e desabou a chorar. Cobriu a face com as mãos e encolheu-se, deixando-se tomar pelos soluços.

Derek observou tudo de cima da pequena colina. A cabine ficava uns cinco metros acima de onde Nigel escorregara e agora continuava encolhido. Olhou para o movimento ao sul e reconheceu o jipe de Sydney vindo e deixando um rastro de poeira alto na estrada de terra. Exalou o ar e pôs as mãos na cintura. Mais um detalhe que saíra errado em seu plano: Sydney voltara mais cedo da caçada. Ou sequer deixara Oahu.

A mulher freou com brusqueza e desceu do automóvel. "O que você fez? Preston disse que está com ele," exigiu ao se aproximar.

Então ela olhou para a base do barranco onde Nigel estava. Lançou para Derek um olhar que o americano não teve vergonha de dizer que temia. A mulher ainda usava a roupa que era como seu uniforme para caçadas, ou seja: tinha sua faca e sua minibesta se resolvesse usá-las. Não que ela precisasse das armas se quisesse causar algum estrago ao moreno.

Sydney desceu com rapidez, pois a pequena colina não era acidentada ou muito íngreme, e ajoelhou-se ao lado do marido.

O homem estava coberto de terra e mantinha o rosto entre as mãos. Respirava profundamente. Sydney tocou em seu ombro e chamou seu nome. Nigel percebeu que era a esposa ao seu lado e abaixou os braços. Olhou para ela, e a mulher apertou os lábios. Ela virou o rosto:

"O que você fez com ele?" gritou.

O inglês não seguiu o olhar da esposa para ver com quem ela falava. Estava exausto, queria fechar os olhos e sentir o sol em seu rosto, sentir que estava livre, a salvo. Queria ter o controle de novo, sentir o corpo voltar a lhe obedecer.

"Não fiz nada!" a voz de Derek vibrou alta. "Ele entrou em pânico…"

Nigel bloqueou o restante da explicação. Concentrou-se. Estava ali porque Derek o trouxera. Porque Derek tomara café da manhã com ele e, de alguma forma, acordara ali. E Sydney também estava ali.

A mulher levantou e correu colina acima. Nigel pôs as mãos no chão e virou o torso para enxergar aonde ela ia. Havia uma pequena cabine mais acima, a porta estava aberta ao lado de Derek, o interior era escuro.

O inglês engoliu o soluço que quis recomeçar e engatinhou até o alto. Ele tinha o controle – reassegurou em pensamento –, ele era capaz de sair dali. Ignorou a mulher que gritava com o americano e alcançou o automóvel adiante. Embarcou no jipe, virou a chave e deu marcha ré.

Os dois que discutiam ao lado da cabana observaram boquiabertos enquanto Nigel manobrava e seguia para a estrada, de volta para a cidade. Ele estava ao norte da ilha, reconhecia a geografia pelos passeios e os estudos que fizera com Preston.

Seguiu dirigindo devagar. O vento salgado batia em seu rosto e secava a lama que se formara ali. Nigel não queria pensar em nada, ele queria ir para casa. Ou ao menos para algum lugar onde se sentisse seguro o suficiente, longe de Sydney e de suas armações. Ela parecia furiosa, mas nada indicava que não tivesse planejado aquilo junto com Derek.

Ela não acreditava em Nigel, e ele não aguentaria viver assim. A mulher escolhera bem o tipo de punição, estava sendo efetivo, o marido estava prestes a desistir. Mas o problema era que ele não tinha culpa pelo que acontecera com Claudia. Todas as vezes que ele dissera não ter envolvimento com a loira jamais foram levadas a sério, e ele estava cansado.

Passou pelo lugar onde Preston começava o trabalho de campo e parou perto das barracas. Avistou o irmão dando instruções para organizar a pesquisa. Poderia contar tudo a ele, os dois iriam embora daquela ilha e ele não precisaria fingir estar feliz e realizado enquanto seu interior desmoronava.

O irmão acenou ao longe, e Nigel retribuiu o gesto. Viu seus olhos no retrovisor, reparando na própria aparência. Olhou para os braços e as palmas das mãos arranhados, a sujeira em suas roupas, os trilhos escuros por suas bochechas. Seu irmão estava tão contente com o trabalho na ilha, se ele soubesse a verdade dessa forma brusca poderia passar mal. A viagem o deixara ansioso, não era uma boa hora para grandes revelações.

Nunca seria a hora certa para uma revelação deste tipo. Fora por isso que Nigel aceitara as condições de Sydney, em primeiro lugar.

O Bailey mais novo abanou o braço, dando adeus, e pôs o carro em movimento. Dirigiu mais rápido para a casa de Sydney. Se as pessoas o vissem naquele estado, suspeitariam. Não podia deixar o irmão desconfiar, algo horrível aconteceria com Preston se ele fosse impulsivo. Acabara de descobrir que não sabia o limite do que as pessoas naquela ilha eram capazes.

Estacionou no jardim e correu para dentro da casa. Subiu para a suíte evitando os empregados e fechou-se no quarto sem ser visto.

\- continua


	2. Parte 2

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Relic Hunter_ – Relic Hunter e seus personagens não me pertencem.

 **Sumário:** Recém-casado, Nigel Bailey vai passar a lua de mel na ilha havaiana da qual sua esposa é dona. Ele logo descobre que, na verdade, Sydney procura vingança e fará isso lhe negando o amor que prometera, mantendo-o refém de um casamento de aparências.

 **Classificação e Gênero:** T; _Festival Harlequin - Casa de Ideas LJ_ ; Relic Hunter, The Devil Drives; AU, FUSION; Sydgel; romance, angst; #marriage of convenience, #blackmail

 **Advertências:** menção a ataque de pânico e estresse pós-traumático

 **N.A.:** Esta fic foi publicada pela primeira vez em fev/2015. Esta é a segunda edição. Não modifiquei nada, só corrigi o que consegui encontrar. Fanart e mais informações no meu LiveJournal ;)

 _ **Livro Harlequin escolhido:**_ _Noite de núpcias "The devil drives", by Jane Arbor_

 _"Ao chegar à ensolarada ilha de Erikona, na Grécia, Ulla se sentia a mais feliz das mulheres. Tinha acabado de se casar com Zante Diomed, o dono da ilha, e o amava apaixonadamente. Ali, sob aquele céu límpido e estrelado, ia passar sua noite de núpcias. Então, no momento de consumar seu amor, foi brutalmente rejeitada pelo marido. Era mentira que Zante a amava. Aquele casamento era apenas uma vingança, pois Zante achava que Ulla era a culpada pela morte de um primo dele. E, como castigo, ela ia ter de passar o resto da vida naquela ilha, mendigando um amor que ele jamais lhe daria…"_

* * *

 **Inocência**

Parte 2

Sydney viu a expressão de Nigel ao apanhar o carro e ir embora. Não era de raiva, ele tinha o olhar perdido, o rosto sujo parecia derrotado. Ela e Derek apanharam a picape do americano, estacionada do outro lado da cabine, e seguiram o inglês pela estrada de terra de volta até a cidade. Venceram a distância entre os dois carros quando Nigel estacionou perto do sítio de trabalho de Preston. A mulher esperou que os dois conversassem e arrumassem suas malas, partissem da ilha sem demora. Mas Nigel não falou com o irmão. Ele apenas observou o outro, então acenou e voltou para a estrada. Foi para a casa.

Derek parou diante do portão, e a havaiana desceu do carro. "Aproxime-se deles de novo, e acabo com você," ela disse ao moreno e bateu a porta.

Sydney entrou e subiu para o quarto. Ouviu o barulho do chuveiro e aguardou, escutando movimento dentro do banheiro. O homem demorou quase uma hora para fechar a água e saiu vestindo um roupão branco. Travou um instante ao ver Sydney escorada na cômoda, mas continuou enxugando o cabelo com a toalha e dirigiu-se para a cama.

"Você está bem?" ela perguntou, descruzando os braços.

Nigel sentou-se e suspirou. "Vou sobreviver." Deitou-se virado para o centro do leito, de costas para a mulher.

Sydney caminhou até o outro lado da cabeceira. "O que Derek fez com você?"

O inglês puxou o outro travesseiro e cobriu o rosto com ele. Não queria falar com a esposa. Não queria encará-la nesse estado. Fechou os olhos. Sentiu o movimento da mulher apoiando-se no colchão e não disse nada. Deixou a torpeza do sono envolvê-lo.

A havaiana, sentada na beirada da cama, observou o marido com o rosto escondido. Em pouco tempo ele pegou no sono, a respiração pausada e profunda. "Nigel," ela chamou uma vez. E mais uma. Balançou-o pela perna e ele sequer se moveu. Sydney se preocupou.

Levantou-se e começou a procurar. Encontrou um nécessaire aberto sobre a pia do banheiro. O conteúdo parecia inofensivo. Produtos de barbear, analgésicos, antissépticos, colírio e um frasco laranja com o nome de Nigel. Eram calmantes, a data de pouco antes do casamento. Sentiu alívio ao ver que estava praticamente completo.

Nigel nunca dissera que fazia tratamento. Ela devolveu o frasco e voltou para o quarto. Afastou o travesseiro do rosto dele, devagar. O inglês parecia bem, mas havia um pequeno corte no lábio inferior. Ela passou a mão pelos cabelos dele, procurando por contusões. Não encontrou nada.

Sydney puxou a colcha dos pés da cama e o cobriu. Saiu da suíte apanhando as chaves do jipe que o marido abandonara sobre o criado-mudo.

-X-

Preston acenou ao ver a cunhada adentrando o sítio. "Como foi a viagem? Encontrou pistas sobre a relíquia?"

Ela assentiu, então assumiu uma expressão séria. "Preciso saber de uma coisa. É sobre Nigel." O inglês preocupou-se, mas ela sinalizou que estava tudo bem, lembrando-se da condição de saúde dele. Devia ser delicada para abordar o assunto. "Não se preocupe. Eu só quero saber se ele faz algum tratamento… Encontrei remédios."

Preston juntou as sobrancelhas. "Bom, ele… não conversou com você sobre isso?"

Ela umedeceu os lábios e balançou a cabeça. Fitou-o nos olhos, pedindo em silêncio por uma explicação. Imaginava a resposta, pelos remédios e pelo que Derek contara, mas ela precisava confirmar.

O homem considerou por mais alguns segundos, então cedeu. "Quando nossos pais morreram no acidente, eu tinha dezessete anos e Nigel, onze… Choveu naquela noite, de alguma forma o carro perdeu o controle." Ele exalou o ar e fitou o nada. "Nós quatro estávamos no carro. Eu acordei no hospital alguns dias depois, mas Nigel…" Balançou a cabeça. "Ele ficou preso nas ferragens por oito horas ao lado do corpo da nossa mãe."

Sydney fechou os olhos e abaixou a cabeça.

"Ele faz acompanhamento, mas está bem. Quase não precisa mais de ajuda pra dormir." Preston sorriu. "Ele melhorou muito depois que conheceu você." A mulher encarou o inglês ao ouvir a declaração. "É verdade," ele assegurou.

A havaiana sentia-se desnorteada, mas agradeceu e deu as costas para o professor.

"Sydney," ele chamou antes que ela corresse para embarcar de volta no carro. "Não sei por que ele ainda não te contou isso. Tenho certeza que ele mencionou antes da viagem que ia te dizer tudo. Converse com ele."

Ela agradeceu novamente e saiu dali.

-X-

No quarto, Nigel continuava na mesma posição, dormindo profundamente. Já era passada a hora do jantar. Sydney não quis sair da suíte e estudava as centenas de fotografias que Preston entregara em um flash drive antes de se recolher.

Quando o inglês batera na porta para entregar o dispositivo, não fizera perguntas, informando apenas que Nigel pedira pelas fotos naquela manhã e oferecera boa-noite.

Sydney olhava para tela concluindo que, como o marido dissera, Claudia tinha fotos idênticas com praticamente todos os participantes da expedição. Mas devia ter algo ali, alguma pista, algum indício.

-X-

Nigel acordou no meio da noite. Ele avistou as paredes claras do quarto e o formato de alguém deitado ao seu lado. Assustou-se, mas focalizou o rosto de Sydney. Ela dormia com o abajur aceso.

O homem fechou os olhos e deixou a cabeça repousar sobre o travesseiro. Não havia barulho fora do quarto, e a cortina aberta da janela mostrava o céu estrelado da noite havaiana. Ele não estava mais com sono, apenas fatigado pelos resquícios do medicamento. Fez o cálculo ao estudar o relógio sobre o criado-mudo e constatou que dormira por mais de onze horas. Ele odiava usar aquele remédio, às vezes demorava a funcionar, e às vezes funcionava por tempo demais.

Levantou da cama, percebendo que estava coberto com a colcha, a mesma que Sydney usava. Espiou o rosto dela por um instante. Não parecia que a mulher iria acordar. Ele decidiu escovar os dentes. Seus braços e pernas ainda estavam bambos e doloridos, mas ele sabia que melhorariam se continuasse se movimentando e tomasse um café.

Nigel saiu do quarto sem se preocupar em trocar de roupa, não haveria ninguém acordado àquela hora. Ele pôs o ouvido sobre a porta de seu irmão, então abriu uma fresta. Preston dormia em silêncio. O Bailey mais velho estava bem, ele não suspeitava, e Nigel continuaria com aquele casamento até que Sydney encontrasse a prima ou o libertasse. Ou talvez ele descobrisse uma maneira de contar ao irmão e os dois tentariam escapar sem atiçar a ira de Sydney…

Não. Ela tinha razão quando dissera que poderia destruí-los. Sydney Fox tinha dinheiro e poder, Nigel não estava disposto a ver o estrago que ela causaria ao seu irmão. A única esperança que o inglês via naquela situação absurda era que Sydney estava enganada, então ele aguardaria. Com o tempo, a verdade surgiria diante dela. Com o tempo, ele não seria mais acusado injustamente e mantido refém naquela ilha.

Precisava das fotos. Faria sua própria investigação e descobriria quem fora o culpado pelo desaparecimento de Claudia. Ele mesmo provaria à esposa sua inocência.

Nigel desceu as escadas e caminhou pela casa escura até a cozinha. Para sua surpresa, a luz estava acesa e alguém revirava o conteúdo da geladeira.

"Oh! Que susto!" Christine reclamou, pondo uma das mãos sobre o coração e a outra sobre o peito de peru na ilha do centro da cozinha.

"Desculpe." O inglês pigarreou e pensou em dar meia-volta, mas a mulher apanhou a alface do refrigerador e bateu a porta usando os quadris.

"Chegou na hora certa…" ela começou, e observou o homem com preocupação. "Ora, o que aconteceu com o seu rosto? Sydney não quis dizer." Ela aproximou uma das mãos, afagando a bochecha dele.

"Eu…" Sydney não dissera nada a ninguém? Ele se retirara e dormira o dia inteiro, não se preocupara exatamente com o que os outros pensariam. E agora? "Eu… ahm, eu me assustei com uma cobra. Caí."

Ela balançou a cabeça juntando as sobrancelhas. "Querido, não há cobras nesta ilha."

"Agora eu sei." Ele sorriu, sentindo o rosto repuxar. Christine observou o corte no lábio dele e fez careta.

"Já vai sarar. Aqui, tome um copo de leite morno." Ela ofereceu o líquido e começou a organizar os ingredientes, cantarolando. Nigel apertou os lábios e sentou-se no banquinho que ficava diante do balcão onde a mulher trabalhava.

Ela serviu um dos pães recheados para ele e apanhou o prato que tinha mais três sanduíches. No mesmo braço a loira equilibrou outro copo de leite e deixou a cozinha passando a mão sobre o ombro do britânico.

Nigel suspirou, queria preparar café e olhou para trás para confirmar que Christine saía. O que viu foi a mulher dando um beijo no rosto de Sydney, que aguardava de braços cruzados na entrada da cozinha. A madrinha foi para o quarto, e a morena continuou no mesmo lugar.

Nigel levantou-se e foi até a cafeteira do outro lado do balcão.

"Como está se sentindo?" a havaiana perguntou.

"Preciso de café." Ele não respondeu de forma rude, mas sua voz estava desgastada pelos gritos e pelo choro daquela tarde, ou manhã? Quanto tempo ele passara com Derek?

Sydney aproximou-se e sentou-se num dos bancos. "O que ele fez com você?"

O inglês fechou os olhos e apertou os punhos. "Você viu."

"Quando eu cheguei você estava no chão. O que ele te fez, Nigel?"

O inglês largou o pote com o pó de café e virou-se para a esposa. "Por quê? Quer saber se ele fez tudo o que você mandou?"

Sydney inalou profundamente, sem deixar de encará-lo. "Eu não sabia que Derek faria aquilo. Ele me disse que pretendia ajudar a te… interrogar. Mas eu neguei. Quando liguei e fiquei sabendo por Preston que ele estava com você, voltei imediatamente à ilha."

"E você acredita em mim? Acredita que eu sou inocente?"

Sydney ajeitou as mãos cruzadas sobre o balcão. Baixou o olhar um segundo e voltou a observá-lo. "Me desculpe pelo que Derek fez."

Nigel soltou o ar. A mulher não acreditava nele. Observou o rosto honesto dela dizendo aquelas palavras e aguardando sua aceitação. Mas desde quando ela fora honesta? Quando se aproximara a primeira vez? Quando o beijara ao dizer "sim"? Quando sorrira para ele com escárnio na primeira noite naquela ilha?

"Você não acredita em mim. Talvez eu não consiga acreditar em você." Ele virou, de costas para ela. Queria chorar, sua garganta apertava. Mas aguentou. Apanhou o café e preparou a bebida. Esperou o líquido terminar de coar e serviu duas xícaras antes de olhar para a esposa. Entregou um dos recipientes para ela e apanhou o sanduíche que Christine preparara.

"Eu preciso dormir. Amanhã tenho que terminar a caçada que comecei," Sydney declarou. Levantou e saiu da cozinha, silenciosa.

O inglês observou a esposa caminhar e desaparecer na sombra da sala. Sobre o balcão, estava um flash drive.

-X-

Preston entrou na biblioteca às sete e vinte e cinco. Nigel não vira Sydney saindo, mas sabia que ela não estava em casa.

"E então, Podge? Teve um bom dia e noite de sono?" O inglês mais velho fez a volta na mesa, para ficar de frente para o irmão.

"Não me chame assim," Nigel reclamou, puxando as mangas do roupão para garantir que cobrissem os arranhões em seus antebraços e nas palmas das mãos.

"Nossa! O que vocês fizeram? Como foi que se machucou assim?" O outro estava com a boca aberta, vendo o corte no lábio do caçula.

Nigel revirou os olhos. "Ele me levou ao norte, pra caçar. Eu pensei que vi uma cobra." A voz ainda estava um pouco rouca. Ele bebeu mais um gole do chá de camomila ao seu lado, na mesa.

"Você odeia caçar."

"Eu odeio cobras."

"Certo. Christine e Al estão esperando pra tomar café. Você…" Preston espiou o irmão de canto. "Vai me acompanhar na escavação hoje?

O mais novo fitou entre o irmão e a tela do computador portátil, onde ainda folheava as fotos de Claudia na escavação. Estudara aquilo a noite inteira, mandara alguns emails, pretendia passar o dia fazendo ligações. "Não estou muito bem. O susto foi grande," respondeu.

"Tudo bem." Preston assentiu. "Vai tomar café com a gente?"

Christine faria perguntas, ela só não fizera pois estava entretida com o lanche da madrugada. Se ele aparecesse naquela sala, ela questionaria o passeio com Derek, e Preston testemunharia as mentiras do irmão e as questionaria depois. "Não. Acordei no meio da noite, preciso descansar."

O outro concordou e saiu da biblioteca.

Nigel voltou a olhar para a imagem na tela. Claudia sorria mostrando as ferramentas em suas mãos. Ela sorria daquela forma em quase todas as fotos. Ele se lembrava de vê-la o tempo todo no celular, de conversar com Preston e os outros profissionais, de reclamar do tempo, do trabalho, da falta de glamour e da demora em encontrarem peças de valor. Ela não parecia apegada especialmente a ninguém, gostava de tirar fotos e…

Ele observou o ângulo e passou para outras imagens. A maioria fora tirada pelo fotógrafo da expedição. O homem não aparecera em nenhuma delas, mas Nigel se lembrava dele, pois passava os dias rodeando os escavadores para documentar o trabalho com imagens. Ele não fora chamado para testemunhar no processo contra Claudia por que não estava no sítio durante aquela noite. Como ele se chamava? Giannini. Seu nome estava nos dados da escavação, Sydney o investigara? Ele era popular com as mulheres, um dos preferidos de Claudia e das demais estudantes, até mesmo da Doutora Nunez.

O inglês procurou entre os documentos e não encontrou o nome dele, mas sim de outro fotógrafo. Antonio Stefano. Estranho, ele participara apenas do final do trabalho, o nome de Giannini também deveria estar nos dados.

Nigel anotou a pista e espreguiçou-se. Mal percebera a claridade quando ela atravessara as vidraças da biblioteca na aurora. O cômodo era aconchegante e repleto de obras que ele adoraria ler. Quanto tempo mais ele viveria ali com Sydney? Teria tempo de ler alguns daqueles livros? Ele levantou e caminhou até a janela. O verde do gramado e das plantas do jardim parecia vibrar sob a luz do sol. Aquela ilha era linda. Quando ele chegara, pensou que era o adequado, pois uma pessoa com a beleza de Sydney só poderia ter vindo de um lugar assim. Mas agora, quando pensava nela, sabia que ela não o escolhera para amar. O que ela vira em Nigel? Um criminoso. Conselhos de seu irmão, à parte, a probabilidade de alguém como Sydney se apaixonar pela personalidade dele era mesmo nula. A confirmação disso lhe era demonstrada dia após dia. Mesmo negando participação no que Derek fizera, tudo o que Sydney queria era puni-lo. Ela não estava disposta a acreditar nele, ele não tinha nada, apenas a raiva e o ressentimento dela.

A felicidade que sonhava ter no casamento jamais aconteceria, o que lhe restava era aguentar até o inevitável fim e talvez provar que não tinha culpa.

-X-

"Nigel, vou passar mais um dia aqui. Está demorando mais que eu esperava," Sydney falou, do outro lado da linha.

"Tudo bem," ele respondeu, sentado na varanda da casa. A ausência dela o permitira limpar a cabeça durante o dia, talvez também funcionasse à noite. Ele sabia que teria pesadelos por um bom tempo depois do último episódio, dividir o quarto e a cama com alguém podia ser benéfico. Mas seria Sydney, então era provável que resultasse num desastre. Ele forneceria mais evidências de como era suscetível às ações daquela vingança.

"Avise Christine, por favor. Nos veremos amanhã." E ela desligou. A mulher usara com ele o mesmo tom neutro que ele adotara ao atender a ligação. Começara perguntando como ele estava, como se sentia; e ele não conseguia se livrar totalmente da agitação e do receio de que ela tivesse mandado Derek fazer o que fizera. Sydney estava naquela busca por alguém da família, e Nigel conseguia simpatizar em parte com isso, mas ele temia descobrir ainda mais frieza, descobrir crueldade na esposa.

O inglês acabava de tomar o chá da tarde, e avistou o irmão adentrando a propriedade. Enfiou o telefone no bolso e fechou a pasta de documentos que estava em seu colo. Conferiu também as mangas compridas da camisa. O dia tivera um vento particularmente fresco naquela altitude, e Nigel aproveitou-se disso, grato por esconder seus braços do irmão e dos outros.

Preston estava sendo o primeiro a chegar antes do anoitecer. Conforme se aproximou, Nigel notou sua palidez, embora o homem não estivesse menos animado.

"Tudo corre maravilhosamente!" Bailey respondeu ao irmão mais novo antes que Nigel pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. O caçula continuou com a mesma expressão, já conhecida por Preston, e o professor abanou uma das mãos para dispensar a preocupação do outro. "Eu estou bem. Vou me acostumar com a mudança na temperatura."

"Tem um hospital na ilha, talvez seja melhor…"

"Já disse que estou bem." O outro Bailey elevou um pouco a voz. "Não se preocupe comigo, cuide da sua vida aqui nesse paraíso com uma esposa linda e rica." Forçou o desdém na voz, tentando arrancar um sorriso de Nigel.

Não funcionou. "Talvez seja melhor tirar uma folga."

"A-hã. Não." Preston balançou a cabeça com os olhos fechados, imitando uma atitude infantil. "Vou terminar assim que possível, e voltarei pra Londres. E você…" Ergueu as sobrancelhas para o mais novo sentado. "Não use mais essa camisa. Ela é horrível e não quero que Sydney acabe devolvendo o marido." Deu uma piscadela e deixou a varanda.

Nigel suspirou. Deu um tapinha na pasta de documentos em seu colo e levantou.

Preston mal fechara a porta e Nigel avançou por ela, entrando no quarto do irmão. "Por que o nome de Giannini não aparece nos documentos daquela escavação?"

O inglês semicerrou os olhos para o caçula. "Por que está tão interessado naquela escavação?"

Nigel balançou a cabeça e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, ou melhor, a mão livre, pois a outra segurava os arquivos que ele quase deixou cair na tentativa de não parecer suspeito. "Nada. Curiosidade."

O olhar fixo do outro durou por dois segundos, então ele relaxou. "Giannini…" Segurou o queixo, mordendo os lábios. "Ah, o fotógrafo conquistador. Se considerava um Casanova. Um dos patrocinadores do museu recebeu reclamações e ele foi substituído pelo colega nas últimas semanas do trabalho e em todas as demais expedições. Entrou na lista negra dos Terrence, não devia ter jogado charme pra Nunez."

"E você sabe onde ele está?"

"Nunca mais o vi. Ainda deve trabalhar com o primo, são da mesma agência."

"Antonio era primo dele?"

Preston concordou. "Sério. Por que quer saber tanto sobre essa expedição?"

Seria péssimo tentar mentir para o irmão. Ele podia fingir que estava tudo bem com o casamento, mas quando precisava formar frases inteiras, o mais velho o conhecia demais para deixar algo escapar. Nigel odiava ser um péssimo mentiroso. "Eu vi as fotos e fiquei com curiosidade."

A conversa ficou por ali. Os dois prometeram se reunir mais tarde para o jantar, e Nigel deixou o irmão descansar. Ele estava ainda mais certo que tinha encontrado uma pista. Ligara para a agência durante o dia e eles não tinham nenhuma informação sobre Giannini. Estranho, para uma empresa de família. Passaria este nome para Sydney. Ela teria mais recursos para investigar o paradeiro do italiano.

-X-

O frio e o escuro eram perigosos. Nigel não gostava daquele lugar, a insegurança aumentava em cada volta que dava, em cada caminho sem saída. Cada um mais afastado, mais sombrio e mais vazio. Um leve ruído como chuva ao fundo aumentava. Cheiro de gasolina, e ele teve a nítida sensação de que não estava sozinho. Sua nuca arrepiou-se, e ele enfrentou o receio e a antecipação de olhar para trás.

Alguém estava ali, atrás dele. Era…

Nigel saltou na cama. Ofegou e percebeu que ainda estava no quarto, com a luz do abajur ao seu redor. Alguém tocou em seu ombro, e ele assustou-se novamente.

"Você está bem?"

Era Sydney. Ela parecia preocupada, acordara com a agitação. Nigel assentiu e esfregou o rosto. Continuou sentado, e a esposa ao seu lado o soltou. "Que horas são?"

"Sete."

Havia claridade pela janela. "Que horas você chegou?"

"Há pouco. Peguei um voo noturno."

Ele relaxou, totalmente acordado. "Resgatou sua relíquia?" Ela concordou com a cabeça, e ele começou a levantar. "Então vai querer descansar."

Nigel não tentou conversar mais, foi se preparar para o dia. Pretendia passá-lo com seu irmão. Além de passar algumas horas longe da casa ocupado com outra coisa além de Sydney e Claudia, ele poderia ficar de olho em Preston. A aparência do mais velho não estava das melhores.

Quando saiu do banho, a esposa dormia. Nigel escreveu um bilhete com a informação do fotógrafo Giannini e o depositou junto com a pasta sobre a expedição aos pés da cama, para que a havaiana visse quando acordasse.

-X-

Depois de uma manhã atarefada onde Nigel ajudara com a documentação e conseguira se distrair, os irmãos almoçaram juntos num dos restaurantes do centro da cidade. Preston continuava pálido, e o caçula ainda mais preocupado, mas o professor insistiu em manter as atividades diárias inalteradas.

Foi durante o jantar a primeira vez que os cônjuges conversaram por mais do que alguns segundos desde o acontecido com Derek. A caçadora contou de sua breve viagem, e prometeu avisar Preston se ele pudesse ser útil em alguma outra. O irmão riu e celebrou, brindando ao casal e à felicidade dos dois, mencionando que eles poderiam caçar relíquias juntos, no futuro, e que Nigel teria muitas histórias para contar aos seus alunos.

O recém-casado agradeceu, recebendo o sorriso de todos, e considerou que a esposa conseguia encenar muito melhor que ele. Ela não parecia desgastada ao mentir sobre sua alegria, e seus sorrisos quase sempre chegavam aos olhos. Ao contrário do britânico, que quase reabrira a ferida em seu lábio ao tentar parecer autêntico na fotografia que Christine insistira em bater do casal.

A madrinha voltou a mencionar uma cerimônia para os amigos de Sydney antes de o casal ir para Boston. Nigel observou a expressão da mulher ao negar com delicadeza as sugestões de Christine e ficou quieto, concordando com a esposa em silêncio quando mencionado na conversa. O casamento havaiano não aconteceria, Sydney não pretendia fingir que amava o marido na frente de ainda mais entes queridos.

Ele sabia bem, preferiria manter Preston fora daquilo tudo, se tivesse a escolha. Sentia culpa por ajudar a iludir o irmão.

-X-

O celular de Nigel tocou no meio da noite. Ele viu o nome na tela e pulou da cama. Saiu do quarto e abriu a porta do outro lado do corredor. Seu irmão estava caído no chão, ao lado da cama, o telefone já fora de alcance, as mãos apertando o peito.

"Vamos levá-lo ao hospital," Sydney disse, e só nesse momento Nigel se deu conta de que ela o seguira até o outro quarto.

Em minutos, Preston aguardava no hospital da ilha para ser transferido de helicóptero para Honolulu. Nigel só deixou seu lado quando Sydney o carregou para o avião particular para que também fossem a Oahu.

-X-

Nigel não queria se afastar do irmão, mas o médico garantiu que Preston continuaria inconsciente por várias horas, e Sydney o convenceu a ir descansar no hotel.

Ele viu a riqueza e o brilho das instalações com olhos distraídos e o andar entorpecido enquanto a esposa o guiava para um quarto magnífico. O britânico sentou-se em uma das poltronas calculando quanto tempo deveria esperar antes de voltar para o hospital. Sydney pediu o jantar pelo serviço de quarto.

A esposa se sentou diante dele, no sofá claro e macio. "Tome um banho, descanse. O jantar já vai chegar."

Nigel continuou com o olhar baixo; sem perceber, ele girava a aliança no dedo anelar com a outra mão. "Ele… estava pálido. Eu devia ter insistido mais." Fechou os olhos, exalando o ar.

"Ele vai ficar bem."

O inglês procurou no rosto de Sydney a certeza que ela tentava transmitir. Levantou-se e saiu do aposento em direção ao banheiro.

Ao sair do banho, Nigel ouviu a voz da esposa conversando ao telefone.

"Eu só tenho o sobrenome," ela disse e passou a mão pelos cabelos, olhando a vista da sacada. "Não, eu não vou _arrancar_ mais informações dele, Derek!" Ela bufou. "Certo, estou esperando." E desligou.

Nigel alcançou o carrinho que chegara com a comida e abriu a tampa dos pratos. Sentiu o vapor perfumado do alimento e não teve fome. A incerteza sobre a saúde de seu irmão, a recaída recente, a espera de um ataque de pânico a cada noite, a frustração de seu casamento; sua vida estava um caos e ele gostaria de poder abandonar tudo sem olhar para trás. Gostaria de simplesmente desaparecer.

Mas ele nunca abandonaria Preston. Sydney estava sendo compreensiva, arranjara o transporte e a internação no melhor hospital do Havaí, ela tinha interesse que o Bailey mais velho se recuperasse. Preston era o motivo de Nigel não ter deixado as ilhas desde o primeiro dia; ele e também a ingênua ideia de tentar ajudar Sydney a encontrar a prima, no começo. Agora, o britânico tentava não se deixar levar tanto pela educação e pela falsa hospitalidade da esposa. Qualquer coisa poderia lhe acontecer.

Ela dissera que não estava de acordo com o que Derek fizera, mas continuava tendo contato com o americano.

O inglês cobriu novamente o jantar e afastou-se do carrinho, jogando-se na cama. Ele riu de canto. Mas o que esperava? Que a esposa cortasse contato com um amigo de longa data só porque ele drogara, sequestrara e prendera Nigel numa casamata? Ela dissera, desde a primeira noite, que seu objetivo era fazê-lo sofrer. Seria melhor ele começar a acreditar e aceitar isso, parar de divagar e prestar atenção ao que era importante. Falhara com Preston, não podia deixar isso acontecer de novo por causa de sua incerteza e ingenuidade.

Isso. Podiam estar investigando a informação que ele fornecera, ou tramando algo. Se fosse a segunda opção, teriam a decência de esperar Preston se recuperar antes de iniciarem mais alguma sessão doentia de tortura para obter informações que Nigel não tinha?

"Você não come nada desde ontem. Precisa se alimentar," a mulher comentou, estudando os pratos do carrinho.

"Não estou com fome," Ele virou-se de bruços, enfiando os braços em baixo do travesseiro.

"Ficar doente não vai ajudar o seu irmão a melhorar."

Ela usava uma voz tão atenciosa, tão suave. "Eu como quando acordar." Ele fechou os olhos. Não queria conversar, não queria que ela usasse aquele tom quando no fundo achava que ele era um criminoso e prometera destruí-lo. Quando, no fundo, fazia-lhe o favor de ajudar o irmão apenas para mantê-lo preso a ela por mais tempo.

-X-

Os pesadelos o acordaram mais uma vez, suado e aflito, antes de o sol nascer. Sydney dormia ao seu lado, alheia aos momentos que Nigel usara para se acalmar. O homem precisou de outro banho antes de se trocar e descer até a recepção para pegar um táxi. Mandou uma mensagem de texto à esposa explicando onde estaria e resumiu o dia a ficar ao lado do leito do irmão.

Preston ainda não acordara, e às sete da manhã, Sydney respondeu a mensagem avisando que voltaria a Lanai por algumas horas antes de encontrar o marido de novo no hospital.

-X-

A mulher foi recebida na casa por Nelani, que esperava novidades sobre o inglês adoentado. Sydney foi para a suíte buscar os documentos que Nigel preparara sobre a expedição. Ela os entregaria a Derek, para ele ter mais que apenas um sobrenome como pista para localizar o fotógrafo. Ela também levaria seus arquivos e ferramentas de trabalho para Oahu. Não sabiam até quando Preston permaneceria internado, então continuaria em Honolulu com o marido pelo tempo que fosse.

Era triste ver a devastação em Nigel. Ela apoiaria e acompanharia o homem, nunca fora sua intenção realmente causar mal ao Bailey mais velho. O professor servira-lhe apenas para manter Nigel em cheque, mas ela se lembrava de como fora quando perdera os pais. O marido também passara por aquilo, sofrera durante o acidente muito mais do que ela poderia imaginar, e agora corria o risco de perder o que restava de sua família. Ela não queria que isso acontecesse. Acontecera com ela, perdera Claudia.

Forneceria todos os recursos que o cunhado precisasse, mas continuaria com a investigação. Tinha que descobrir a verdade, tinha que descobrir como o inglês das histórias da prima e o seu marido conseguiam ser pessoas totalmente diferentes.

Sydney despediu-se dos empregados depois de preparar uma mala para si e também para os irmãos e foi para a agência de correios verificar se os livros que encomendara haviam chegado. Levaria o máximo possível de sua atual pesquisa para não perder mais tempo voltando à ilha. Precisava do trabalho para se distrair, para se manter focada.

Havia outros moradores na agência, então Sydney apanhou o volume de sua caixa postal com rapidez e despediu-se.

"Mandaram a carta de novo!" uma mulher reclamou, conferindo seus envelopes.

"A sua prima imaginária?", a outra moradora brincou, recolhendo as próprias cartas. Aquilo chamou a atenção de Sydney.

"Eu tenho pena, ela parece tão feliz. Se ela dissesse o nome daria pra conferir se os parentes moram aqui em Lanai."

Sydney interrompeu a conversa. "Recebeu cartas por engano?"

A havaiana concordou e mostrou o envelope ainda fechado. "Alguém da Itália conta novidades a uma prima. Não descobrimos quem é o remetente, então ela continua enviando."

Fox apanhou o papel das mãos da outra mulher. "Há quanto tempo isso acontece?"

A outra fez uma careta. "Alguns meses. Perguntei por aí, mas ninguém reconheceu a letra. Deixei até uma delas aqui na agência pra ver se alguém se manifestava."

Sydney quase nunca ia ao correio quando estava na ilha, normalmente um dos empregados buscava a correspondência. "Eu posso abrir?" A outra mulher concordou, e Sydney rasgou o envelope. Perdeu o fôlego ao ver a caligrafia. "Você- você disse que recebeu outras além desta?"

A moradora abriu a boca, admirada, então buscou a carta que já estava há meses no balcão da agência. "Tenho o restante em casa. Não quis me desfazer caso o dono aparecesse. São pra você?"

Sydney evitou a resposta. "Eu vou encontrar o remetente. Pode me dar o restante?"

-X-

Derek aguardava no aeroporto, ele iria para Oahu no mesmo avião que Sydney. Assustou-se ao ver a seriedade no rosto da mulher quando ela se aproximou e começou a descarregar as malas do carro.

"Não me diga que o inglês morreu."

Sydney lançou-lhe um olhar impaciente, e os dois embarcaram na aeronave. Ela entregou a ele o maço de cartas.

"A letra é de Claudia. Mas ela não assinou e não pôs o endereço." Derek analisou os carimbos.

"Onde arranjou isso?"

"Foram enviados pra caixa postal errada há quase um ano. Aí ela diz que está bem, que está vivendo uma nova vida. Que nada do que disseram sobre ela era verdade e que se envolveu naqueles "problemas" porque teve que ajudar _aquela pessoa_." A mulher apoiou a cabeça nas mãos, com os cotovelos nos braços da poltrona.

"Nigel," ele completou. "Essa carta é do mês passado, Claudia está viva?"

"Ou alguém quer que pensemos isso."

\- continua


	3. Parte 3 - Final

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Relic Hunter_ – Relic Hunter e seus personagens não me pertencem.

 **Sumário:** Recém-casado, Nigel Bailey vai passar a lua de mel na ilha havaiana da qual sua esposa é dona. Ele logo descobre que, na verdade, Sydney procura vingança e fará isso lhe negando o amor que prometera, mantendo-o refém de um casamento de aparências.

 **Classificação e Gênero:** T; _Festival Harlequin - Casa de Ideas LJ_ ; Relic Hunter, The Devil Drives; AU, FUSION; Sydgel; romance, angst; #marriage of convenience, #blackmail

 **Advertências:** menção a ataque de pânico e estresse pós-traumático

 **N.A.:** Esta fic foi publicada pela primeira vez em fev/2015. Esta é a segunda edição. Não modifiquei nada, só corrigi o que consegui encontrar. Fanart e mais informações no meu LiveJournal ;)

 _ **Livro Harlequin escolhido:**_ _Noite de núpcias "The devil drives", by Jane Arbor_

 _"Ao chegar à ensolarada ilha de Erikona, na Grécia, Ulla se sentia a mais feliz das mulheres. Tinha acabado de se casar com Zante Diomed, o dono da ilha, e o amava apaixonadamente. Ali, sob aquele céu límpido e estrelado, ia passar sua noite de núpcias. Então, no momento de consumar seu amor, foi brutalmente rejeitada pelo marido. Era mentira que Zante a amava. Aquele casamento era apenas uma vingança, pois Zante achava que Ulla era a culpada pela morte de um primo dele. E, como castigo, ela ia ter de passar o resto da vida naquela ilha, mendigando um amor que ele jamais lhe daria…"_

* * *

 **Inocência**

Parte 3 – final

Passava do meio-dia quando o inglês notou que era observado pela esposa da porta do quarto de hospital.

"Venha, vamos almoçar," ela disse. O ar profissional e a entonação mostravam que tinham negócios a acertar. Nigel obedeceu. Ele fitou o irmão dormindo ao se afastar da maca, e caminhou lado a lado com a mulher pelos corredores até chegarem ao táxi que os aguardava na saída.

Ela deu o endereço do hotel, e Nigel confirmou que eles teriam algum tipo de conversa, já que ela escolhera a privacidade do quarto em vez da praticidade do restaurante ali perto. Ao entrarem na suíte, ele notou as malas e o emaranhado de papéis sobre a mesinha diante do sofá.

Sydney apanhou os documentos. "Esse era o seu plano de apoio?"

O inglês piscou algumas vezes, tentando reconhecer os papéis nas mãos dela, mas falhando.

A mulher começou a folheá-los. _"Eu estou bem._ " Passou para o próximo. _"Estou muito feliz aqui."_ Continuou folheando. _"Eu amo a Itália… Eu gostaria de poder te ligar… Gostaria de ter uma resposta sua…Não tente me encontrar._ "

Ela jogou os papéis no peito do homem. Eles caíram no chão antes que ele reagisse para segurá-los. Nigel debateu um segundo antes de se abaixar e apanhar alguns deles. Começou a ler e viu que eram cartas escritas à mão.

O espanto no rosto dele ao ligar os fatos demorou a desaparecer. "Você acha que essas cartas são de Claudia…"

"Eu não acho nada. Quero saber se são suas."

Nigel abaixou os braços e a encarou. Ela aguardava, com as mãos na cintura. Ele sentiu a raiva subir pelo peito e alcançar a garganta. "Está me acusando de falsificar isso?!" Ela sustentou o olhar dele. "Por que agora? Onde isto estava?"

"Estavam no endereço errado."

Ele apertou os lábios e passou uma das mãos sobre a boca. Voltou a ler o conteúdo, e parou. "Aqui diz que ela _roubou_ as peças e depois _fugiu,"_ ele deu ênfase nas palavras. "Essas datas são de meses atrás. Tem quase uma dúzia de cartas aqui!"

"Exatamente. E ela diz que estava com você."

Ele franziu ainda mais o cenho e procurou a informação nos documentos. "Mas… aqui não tem meu nome. Eu não estava com Claudia, eu estava na Inglaterra. Eu moro lá! Isso aqui veio da _Itália_!"

"Conveniente. Ela diz que está com aquela pessoa de quem me falou. E diz que está bem e que eu não devo procurá-la. Nigel, você-"

"Eu o quê?" Ele a interrompeu. "Quer saber se eu sequestrei Claudia? Se eu a seduzi? Se eu a matei e escondi o corpo, depois tive o trabalho de viajar pra Itália uma vez por mês pra mandar essas cartas falsas pro endereço errado?! Sou mesmo um gênio do crime!"

"Tenho que saber o que fez com ela!"

"Só o que eu sei é que a sua prima é uma ladra estúpida que não sabe endereçar uma carta!" ele gritou.

A bofetada que recebeu no lado esquerdo da face fez com que ele virasse o rosto. Nigel pôs a mão livre sobre a ardência em sua bochecha.

Sydney recolheu a mão, impressionada com a própria reação. "Eu vou descobrir onde ela está," declarou, controlando a respiração.

Nigel esticou o braço, devolvendo os papéis para a mulher. "Já devia ter feito isso." Deu um passo para trás. "Mas talvez não queira, porque daí teria que parar de me culpar."

Ele deu as costas. Foi para o banheiro e fechou a porta. Olhou-se no espelho, vendo a vermelhidão perto do maxilar. Bochechou água, conferindo que o golpe cortara levemente o interior da boca nos seus dentes. Secou o rosto e fechou os olhos, escorado na pia. Concentrou-se.

Era o esperado, ele estava preparado para algo assim. Pensara nisso na noite anterior, não era uma surpresa. Ele não estava abalado, ele só precisava continuar.

Continuar.

Saiu de lá. Sydney organizava as cartas. Ele conferiu que ainda estava com a carteira e o telefone nos bolsos e saiu do quarto. Apanhou um táxi e voltou para o hospital.

-X-

"Você parece pior que eu!" A voz de Preston preencheu o quarto, e Nigel foi tomado por alívio ao ver o irmão sentado sobre a maca.

"Como está?"

"Eu vou ficar bem. Estou preocupado é com você." O outro Bailey ajeitou as costas no travesseiro. "Há quantos dias você não dorme? Ou come?"

Nigel sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da maca. "Fiquei preocupado. Esteve inconsciente por quase dois dias."

"E por causa disso arranjou briga num bar e apanhou?" o mais velho perguntou de forma descontraída, mas ainda fraco. Então parou de sorrir. "Quem fez isso no seu rosto?"

O mais novo cobriu a bochecha, sentindo o nervosismo palpitar em seu peito. "Eu… não foi nada."

"Alguém te acertou em cheio. Quem bateu em você?" Preston não deixava espaço para desculpas em sua expressão. E ele saberia se Nigel mentisse.

O caçula exalou o ar. "Não foi nada. Eu fui indelicado. Fui… odioso."

"E eu preciso te dizer que nada justifica agressão física?" Nigel desviou o olhar, sentindo-se desconfortável ali naquela cadeira sob a mirada séria do irmão. O irmão que quase morrera, que não aguentaria mais um choque como o fato de o caçula ser acusado de sequestro e morte e ser mantido refém no casamento. "Você está agindo estranho desde que te encontrei na ilha. Apareceu com um lábio rasgado, tomou calmantes e dormiu o dia inteiro, não contou a Sydney sobre o acidente e agora tem um hematoma, olheiras e parece que vai ter um colapso a qualquer instante. Vai me dizer o que está acontecendo?"

Nigel juntou as mãos e manteve o rosto abaixado. Ele não diria nada. Não poderia. Sequer falara com o médico. E se a reação de Preston fosse forte demais? Seu irmão ainda estava debilitado, ligado a aparelhos barulhentos ao redor da maca. Ficou quieto, negando-se a retribuir o olhar do irmão mais velho.

"Foi Derek?" A pergunta chocou Nigel, que levantou o rosto. "Ele e Sydney são próximos, talvez ele esteja com ciúmes. Eu não devia ter deixado vocês sozinhos naquele dia. Sydney chegou a me procurar, preocupada com você. Se é Derek quem está fazendo isso, tem que contar a ela."

O mais novo afastou o rosto novamente. As suspeitas do irmão eram menos graves que a realidade. Não desmentiu as dúvidas do outro. "Tudo está se resolvendo. Não se preocupe."

O médico entrou no quarto, e Nigel aproveitou-se disso, ocupando o ambiente com perguntas sobre a saúde do irmão e impedindo que a perigosa conversa continuasse.

-X-

Nigel dormiu no hospital, sob os protestos do irmão. Preston não insistiu nas perguntas sobre os problemas do mais novo, mas lançava-lhe aquele olhar preocupado vez e outra, até que caiu no sono.

O mais novo teve pesadelos e acordou cedo, numa posição desagradável sobre a poltrona ao lado da maca. Ele não teve notícias de Sydney no dia que se passou e trouxe comida para dividir com o irmão nas refeições. Ele não convenceu Preston de que estava bem para passar mais uma noite ali, contudo. Teve de prometer que retornaria a onde estava hospedado para descansar e se trocar, que voltaria apenas no dia seguinte.

Já havia anoitecido quando Nigel desceu do táxi e foi para o elevador do hotel. Procurou não reparar no próprio reflexo nas superfícies superpolidas daquele lugar. Ele se sentia péssimo e sabia que isso refletia em sua fisionomia, nas roupas amassadas, na barba por fazer, nos olhos cansados e fundos.

Sydney não estava na suíte. As malas que ela trouxera continuavam no mesmo lugar. Nigel preparou a banheira e pretendia mergulhar o corpo exausto pelo máximo de tempo possível.

A água morna foi ótima para acalmá-lo, e quando ele sentiu o sono forte demais, vestiu-se e foi deitar. Ele acordou no meio da noite, e a esposa ainda não estava no quarto.

-X-

Nigel chegou ao hospital no meio da manhã. Depois de acordar sozinho na suíte do hotel, pegara novamente no sono, e o cansaço o impedira de ter sonhos. Ele se sentia bem depois de relaxar durante aquelas horas e recebeu a notícia de que seu irmão teria alta no dia seguinte, melhorando ainda mais seu humor.

Os dois conversavam após o jantar, animados, quando o telefone de Nigel tocou. Ele viu o nome de Sydney na tela e saiu do quarto para atender com privacidade.

"Como Preston está?" A mulher parecia genuinamente interessada.

"Melhor. Sai do hospital amanhã."

"Isso é ótimo." Ele assentiu balançando a cabeça. Silêncio perdurou na ligação, e ela continuou: "Passo no hospital mais tarde, pra nos vermos."

"Certo."

A mulher desligou, e Nigel guardou o telefone, exalando o ar. Escutara barulho de tráfego ao fundo da ligação, onde ela estaria? Sydney tinha as cartas de Claudia, datadas de depois do desaparecimento, devia estar procurando a loira. O inglês voltou para o quarto do irmão, sem pressa. A esposa encontraria Claudia. Estavam perto de descobrir a verdade, e ele logo estaria livre.

Parou no corredor, diante da porta. Em vez de entrar, continuou caminhando. O que Sydney faria quando tudo se resolvesse? Ela não tinha interesses nele além da busca pela prima, o razoável seria o divórcio. Se ela não pedisse, ele pediria. Não havia nada naquele casamento além de raiva e desconfiança, a última noite dos dois juntos era a melhor prova disso.

Os sonhos ingênuos e a esperança que ele sentira logo ao se casar foram destruídos. Às vezes a esposa agia como se acreditasse nele, e de repente o acusava de novo. O desgaste emocional o estava vencendo. Nigel chegou até o saguão do hospital, e saiu. Observou o movimento da cidade no final da tarde, os rostos sorridentes, tão inalcançáveis. Sentiu que se Sydney viesse com a acusação de mais uma suposta evidência contra ele, não teria ânimo sequer para contestá-la.

Mas sempre se surpreendia. Quando ela lhe jogara as cartas, pensara que tudo se resolveria, mas ela continuava presa à ideia de que ele era o homem de quem Claudia falava. Se a loira estava viva, por que usava o nome dele como embuste? E se ele sabia que Sydney só se importava em encontrar a prima, por que ainda tinha restos de esperança em seu coração? Ele continuava com a vontade de ajudá-la a desvendar essa desgraça na família, continuava se machucando e desiludindo, seu tolo coração esperava pelo momento em que a esposa aceitaria sua inocência. Ele não era um criminoso e aguardava que ela descobrisse isso. Mas o que aconteceria quando ela descobrisse?

Ela pediria o divórcio.

Nigel percebeu que mexia na aliança. Rodava a joia no anelar. Parou e olhou ao redor antes de voltar ao saguão do hospital. Estava ali há vários minutos e não dissera a Preston aonde fora.

-X-

Anoiteceu, e Sydney não aparecera ou dera mais notícias. Preston pediu para o irmão ir descansar no hotel, e Nigel concordou. O Bailey mais velho estava visivelmente melhor, e o caçula não queria causar mais desconfiança sobre a situação de seu casamento.

Assim que desceu do táxi, o britânico viu de relance uma silhueta que chamou sua atenção. Passando pela porta, era Sydney. A mulher entrava no hotel, rápida, e uma pessoa seguia seus passos. Nigel esforçou-se para enxergar os cabelos curtos e escuros e o rosto angular por sobre o ombro da havaiana. Era Derek. Os dois seguiram para o elevador. Nigel caminhou na direção deles, sem se dar conta. Outro casal de hóspedes também embarcou no aparelho e, em vez de parar, o inglês resolveu fazer o mesmo.

Sydney terminava de selecionar um dos andares. Ela e o moreno mostraram surpresa ao verem o inglês. Nigel apenas acenou de leve com a cabeça e viu o botão de onde ela retirava o dedo. Não era o mesmo andar que o da suíte. O britânico acionou seu número, e o casal ficou parado entre ele e os outros dois. Todos permaneceram em silêncio.

Bailey engoliu em seco várias vezes, forçando-se a olhar para frente. A esposa não ia para a suíte, estava indo para o quarto de Derek. Ela não fora para o hospital falar com ele ou conferir o cunhado, estava acompanhada de Derek. Desperdiçara seu tempo imaginando onde ela estivera na noite passada. Agora sabia. A conveniência de ela ter o _amigo_ hospedado no mesmo hotel era que não precisava passar a noite ao lado do esposo que odiava, ela podia ficar com Derek.

O elevador parou e a porta se abriu. Nigel aguardou, manteve as mãos cruzadas a sua frente, sem olhar para trás. Derek passou pela abertura e caminhou pelo corredor iluminado. Segundos, e o movimento foi apenas o da porta fechando e sinalizando que continuariam a subida.

Sydney não descera. Aquele era o andar de Derek, o botão que ela acionara. Talvez… Não. Nigel cortou a linha de pensamento antes que isso o levasse para uma ridícula esperança, para um risível final feliz. Não aconteceria. Ela dissera no telefone que queria falar com ele, seria normal que pretendesse fazê-lo agora que o encontrara por acaso. Como das outras vezes, a mulher teria um motivo que não incluía afeto ou o bem-estar do marido.

Quando a porta se abriu de novo, foi a vez de Nigel descer, e o instante que a havaiana levou para segui-lo foi suficiente para o coração dele palpitar. Os dois caminharam lado a lado, e o inglês não demonstrou reconhecimento além do olhar rápido para o rosto dela.

Sydney parecia bem. Um tanto cansada, mas ela estava bem-vestida e os cabelos continuavam brilhantes. Eles pararam diante da porta e foi ela a primeira a apanhar a chave. O marido esperou ela entrar e acender as luzes, observou as costas da esposa por mais um momento antes de reerguer suas forças e adentrar a suíte.

Ela largou a bolsa sobre a mesinha que ficava entre os estofados da área de estar. "Busquei Derek no aeroporto." Virou-se, de frente para o inglês. "Ele voltou da Itália."

O interesse que acendeu em Nigel normalmente o faria saltar e questionar a mulher, mas ele estava preparado para ignorar sua vã esperança. Conteve-se e assentiu. "O que ele descobriu?" Não precisava ter pressa em saber que outros "fatos" ela teria agora para acusá-lo, então fez a pergunta com calma.

"Eu estou com as cópias," ela falou e abriu a bolsa, sentando-se no sofá.

O homem caminhou até ela e tomou o lugar ao seu lado. Sydney fitou seu rosto antes de procurar os arquivos no computador. Ele não conseguiu decifrar aquele olhar e, francamente, não queria imaginar o que aconteceria a partir dali. Estava esperando o pior, não se surpreenderia novamente, o rosto dela não o enganaria, aquilo não era ternura, ela não sentia nada do tipo por ele.

A mulher abriu a primeira foto, e Nigel viu o rosto de uma bonita ruiva, de lábios carnudos, olhos azuis e… Era Claudia. Ela parecia feliz, estava sorrindo ao caminhar por uma calçada, usando um vestido verde de verão. Sydney continuou, passando para a próxima, e Claudia estava com a mesma roupa, de mãos dadas com um homem. Na outra, o rosto dos dois aparecia, e Nigel reconheceu Giannini.

"Roberto Giannini. Fotógrafo. Voltou a morar na Itália há mais ou menos um ano. Agora ele tem uma esposa, Claudia Giannini." Nigel ouviu a explicação, sem desviar os olhos da fotografia. "Os dois vivem juntos desde que ele se livrou dos débitos que o fizeram sair da Itália e trabalhar com o primo," ela explicou.

Nigel permaneceu observando o rosto do homem. "As peças que desapareceram," disse.

"Claudia conseguiu retirá-las do sítio, foi flagrada carregando apenas o último vaso. Roberto vendeu as peças e a encontrou em Londres antes da audiência. Os dois fugiram para a Itália."

Nigel apertou o maxilar. Pensou que a prima de Sydney tivesse sofrido algo terrível, mas ela havia mesmo roubado as peças e fugido. Juntou as sobrancelhas, enrugando a testa. "E por que ela usou o meu nome?" Mal moveu os lábios.

Sydney umedeceu os seus. "Derek me deu o telefone dela. Eu liguei antes de chegar aqui." O inglês encarou o rosto da esposa pela primeira vez desde que se encontraram no hotel. "Ela disse que…" A mulher exalou o ar. "Que precisava nos despistar. Roberto devia a gente poderosa, estavam sendo cuidadosos. Usaram o seu nome pra que ninguém ligasse os dois."

O homem permaneceu encarando-a nos olhos. Sydney desviou apenas por um instante e suspirou. Voltou a sustentar o olhar dele.

Nigel virou para frente. Ela estava desanimada e se sentia culpada, pelo que ele viu em seu rosto. "Nigel…" Ela tomou fôlego, mas o inglês levantou a mão.

"Não," ele interrompeu. Ela pediria desculpas, mas ele não queria ouvir. A verdade fora revelada e ele não se sentia aliviado. Estava irritado, ou melhor, furioso. Fora usado por Claudia, e depois por Sydney. Fora enganado, vivera um inferno durante as últimas semanas, voltara a tomar remédios para dormir, não prestara atenção suficiente na saúde do irmão e Preston acabara no hospital quase morrendo, e ele estava ali, em frangalhos. Tudo por que acharam conveniente usar o seu nome.

Ele precisava de muito mais que um pedido de desculpas.

Nigel respirou profundamente. "Acho que eu preciso de um tempo sozinho," disse, baixando a vista. Reconheceu com a visão periférica o movimento dela concordando com a cabeça, mas não se moveu de onde estava. Ouviu o barulho da porta abrindo e fechando. Espiou novamente a imagem das duas pessoas que sorriam e passeavam na foto. Duas pessoas que viviam felizes enquanto a vida dele transformara-se em algo que ele não reconhecia.

Se tudo fosse um mal-entendido, talvez ele não se sentisse tão amargo.

-X-

Sydney passou horas no bar do hotel. Três homens lhe ofereceram bebidas, e ela sequer ouviu o suficiente antes de dispensá-los. Claudia estava viva, estava bem, e Nigel dissera a verdade desde o princípio.

Ele não aceitara suas desculpas.

Ela tinha tanta certeza que o marido estava envolvido no desaparecimento de Claudia. Se não tivesse visto as fotografias e conversado com a prima naquela tarde, ainda acreditaria. Ainda observaria os movimentos e trejeitos, as expressões, as palavras que o inglês usava, buscando alguma pista, alguma dica de como ele fingia decência e amabilidade tão bem.

Mas a pessoa de quem a loira falava era Roberto Giannini, e não Nigel Bailey. O homem de quem Sydney se aproximara e com quem se casara não era um criminoso.

O que ela faria agora?

A mulher viu a hora e olhou ao redor. Não sabia se voltaria para a suíte ou se devia alugar outro quarto. Nigel pedira espaço, seria melhor aguardar que ele tomasse a iniciativa de falar com ela.

Ele falaria com ela, certo?

Sydney levantou e apanhou a bolsa. Ele parecia entender o lado dela, dispusera-se a ajudar a desvendar o desaparecimento, fora ele quem dera a pista de Giannini. Derek teria encontrado o fotógrafo e Claudia apenas com isso, as cartas foram algo extra, algo que…

Algo que a ajudara a acusá-lo e fazer com que ele se irritasse o suficiente para explodir, e ela agisse da forma mais odiosa e indevida possível. Fora o limite para os dois. Ela não o culparia se ele nunca mais quisesse se aproximar.

Ele pediria o divórcio, e ela não teria qualquer direito de negar.

A mulher caminhou até o elevador e subiu. Adentrou a suíte, que estava com a luz acesa, como deixara. Ela entrou devagar, e viu a porta da varanda aberta. Foi até lá e encontrou Nigel sentado do lado de fora. Aguardou que ele reconhecesse sua presença. Quando recebeu o olhar breve, sentou-se na outra cadeira.

O quarto ficava acima da maioria dos outros prédios, e a luz da sacada estava apagada. As estrelas apareciam fracas no céu escuro, ofuscadas pela luminosidade da cidade. Os dois não disseram nada. Sydney virou-se para o homem. Ele observava o horizonte e demorou até fitá-la de volta. Quando o fez, a havaiana recebeu o olhar firme e ao mesmo tempo disposto. Ele escutaria o que ela tinha a dizer.

Sydney moveu o rosto para ficar exatamente de frente para o marido. Começou. "Quando a consideraram morta, eu jurei que encontraria o culpado. A maior pista eram as conversas sobre esse homem incrível que Claudia chamava de Nigel Bailey."

O inglês enrugou as sobrancelhas um instante em irritação, e continuou quieto, aguardando que ela continuasse.

"Eu conheci vocês. Procurei falhas na sua vida supostamente respeitosa. Mas você não era como Claudia descrevia. Não era um sedutor ou um conquistador. Então eu me aproximei, para instigá-lo a mostrar o seu verdadeiro jogo, e percebi que me levou a sério."

Nigel desviou o rosto nesse momento, preferindo olhar para o nada na direção dos outros prédios.

"Eu fiz uma escolha, Nigel. Decidi mantê-lo comigo para poder desvendá-lo. Foi extremamente confuso passar todo esse tempo ao lado de uma pessoa tão parecida comigo e me forçar a desconfiar, a procurar inconsistências, defeitos, coisas que não estavam lá." O inglês virou para ela. A mulher pausou, umedeceu os lábios antes de continuar. "Você ajudou a encontrar pistas, e quando eu vi as palavras na letra de Claudia, confirmando mais uma vez que era você com quem ela esteve, perdi a cabeça…"

Sydney parou de falar para retomar o fôlego. O momento em que bofeteara o marido repassou em sua mente, trazendo ainda mais à tona a vergonha e a culpa que sentia.

"Não espero que me perdoe pelo que eu fiz há dois dias, nem por ter te envolvido nisso tudo. Só quero que entenda que você sempre foi um mistério pra mim, mas agora sei que nunca me escondeu nada." Ela buscou o olhar do marido. "Embora eu não mereça, continuarei pra sempre pedindo que me desculpe. Desculpe, Nigel."

Os olhos dele estavam marejados, pois brilharam refletindo a claridade que os alcançava naquela varanda. O inglês respirou de maneira pesada. "Você… me enganou." Apertou os lábios, e fixou-se nela. "Eu me casei porque te amava." Sydney apertou o maxilar e manteve a postura. "Nunca acreditou em mim, mesmo assim eu tinha esperanças. Você estava preocupada com alguém importante, buscava a verdade, e se acontecesse comigo, eu também estaria desesperado."

Nigel moveu o olhar um segundo. Encarou a esposa de novo. "A culpa é dela por ter mentido, e não sua. Está livre desse peso agora. E eu também." Ele baixou o rosto. "Meu irmão está desconfiado. Preciso que ele melhore antes de contar… contar que acabou." A voz dele diminuiu e o silêncio entre os dois durou um momento. "Não quero que ele saiba da verdade, preciso de mais tempo. É o que eu te peço."

A mulher balançou a cabeça, concordando de maneira automática. Ele queria o divórcio. Sydney sabia que isso aconteceria. Ela não devia se sentir tão inconformada com o curso natural daquele casamento.

Nigel permaneceu imóvel, seus olhos tremeluziram. Então ele imitou o movimento dela, assentindo. Inspirou de maneira irregular, e as lágrimas caíram quando ficou de pé. Saiu dali, rápido. Entrou no quarto, e ela ouviu o barulho delicado de uma das portas.

Era ela quem estava sendo punida, agora. Testemunhava o estrago que causara, sabendo ser a responsável por tudo aquilo. Sabendo que não poderia fazer nada além de repetir "me desculpe". Ela encontrara a prova que todos os detalhes que a fizeram duvidar da culpa do inglês eram verdade. Ele era uma pessoa boa. Alguém raro, alguém que, em outras circunstâncias, seria um precioso amigo, ou um marido de verdade.

Ela viveria sabendo que ele existia. E que afastara os dois para sempre.

-X-

Depois de horas de insônia no sofá, Nigel se preparou para visitar e buscar o irmão no hospital.

Na noite anterior, mencionara o fim do matrimônio, e Sydney não negara. Ele esperava por isso. Resolveram o mistério, ela não precisava mais daquele casamento.

Ele observou a divisória que separava os dois. A esposa permanecia do outro lado da suíte, as instalações do quarto sendo grandes o suficiente para que o casal dividisse o cômodo sem a necessidade de ficarem no mesmo ambiente.

Deveria se acostumar, logo estariam separados de maneira definitiva.

O inglês passou pela abertura. Sydney deu-lhe bom-dia, ao que ele respondeu. Os dois trocaram olhares incertos antes de deixarem o quarto.

Ela parecia bem, o homem considerou, mas se esforçava para ser natural e simpática, como que superconsciente de si mesma. Ele sentiu-se mal por ela. O consolo era que Sydney não precisaria fazer aquilo por muito tempo, assim que Preston estivesse melhor, ele e o irmão sairiam da sua vida e a deixariam em paz.

O caminho não teve silêncio, a mulher fez ligações e confirmou os preparativos para os três voltarem à ilha naquela tarde. Assim o foi. Eles continuaram no hospital até a hora do almoço, quando saíram dali rumo ao aeroporto levando Preston para descansar e se recuperar em Lanai.

O retorno à ilha aconteceu sem euforia para Nigel. A visão do lar no horizonte, a aparência rústica e verde, depois a estrada árida, a cidade pequena e aconchegante, as árvores e plantas do jardim que ele admirara todas as tardes desde a primeira vez que chegara ali – nada tinha o mesmo brilho. A beleza de Lanai era diminuída pela sensação no peito do inglês de que ele iria embora logo, que nunca merecera nada daquilo, que seu lugar ao lado de Sydney nunca fora real.

Na casa, Bailey foi acomodado. E uma nova rotina ocupou o local, uma em que Nigel cuidava de Preston contra a vontade do irmão e evitava reparar na maneira como a esposa abandonara qualquer hostilidade.

-X-

Christine insistiu em todos passarem uma tarde na praia. O ar fresco e salgado seria bom para Preston, e todos concordaram, preparando-se e seguindo para o sul da ilha. Logo, já estavam acomodados observando a água azul, as lindas formações rochosas e os golfinhos.

No início do passeio, o britânico mais velho permaneceu acomodado na cadeira de praia ao lado do irmão e da cunhada. Os três riam de Christine e Alistair brincando adiante, na água. Já fazia duas semanas que Preston retornara do hospital, e ele estava recuperado, reclamava ainda mais vividamente das tentativas de cuidado de Nigel. O catedrático não demorou a levantar dali, resolvendo caminhar pela areia e deixar o casal para trás.

Distraído com a beleza do ambiente, Nigel perdeu o olhar para a água e o horizonte ao ver a silhueta de Preston diminuir com a distância. Aquela praia era muito agradável e relaxante. Era a primeira vez que ele desfrutava a visão da ilha sem se preocupar com o irmão ou a esposa.

Se tivesse uma casa ali, como Sydney, com família por perto, não viveria sozinho em outro lugar. Adorava as visões variadas, a diferença no clima, a atmosfera pacata daquele lugar. Teria sido bom viver ali com ela, se o casamento fosse verdadeiro. Mesmo que morassem em Boston, ele procuraria retornar ali regularmente.

Nigel deixou-se rever as tantas lembranças do que os dois fizeram juntos antes de se casarem. Os jantares e passeios, as visitas à universidade, as conversas e os momentos em que ficaram sozinhos e ele se sentira feliz. Os dias de desconfiança e revelações podiam ser um sonho de detalhes obscuros e acontecimentos rápidos, irreais, se ele se concentrasse o suficiente.

Talvez acordasse e Preston estivesse ao seu lado ralhando por ele ter tomado o remédio muito tarde e dormido o dia inteiro. Podia ser apenas mais um dos pesadelos. Tudo podia estar na espera que ele acordasse.

Mas não estava. A lua de mel acabaria e ele se separaria de Sydney nos próximos dias.

A expressão sonhadora desapareceu do rosto dele. Nigel desligou-se do devaneio, voltando a absorver os movimentos e as pessoas ao redor da praia. Ao se recompor, teve a atenção atraída para a face de Sydney na cadeira ao seu lado. Prendeu a respiração. A mulher olhava para ele, com a cabeça apoiada no encosto atoalhado. Sua expressão era plácida, e ela não se moveu.

Os olhos castanhos e bonitos dançaram pelo rosto do homem. Então ela esticou o braço e puxou a mão dele trazendo-a para perto. Depositou um beijo sobre a pele clara, alisando-a com o polegar depois disso. Deu um aperto antes de soltar. Nigel não disse qualquer coisa.

"Vocês não vêm nadar?" Christine chamou, da água.

Sydney sorriu e acenou para a madrinha. Ficou de pé e correu até lá.

Nigel permaneceu no mesmo lugar, envolvido pelo barulho do vento e pelo cheiro do mar, ainda sentindo em sua mão o calor e o toque dos lábios dela.

-X-

Naquela noite, todos jantaram num dos restaurantes da cidade. Karen e o irmão Jake também foram convidados e compareceram, dando ainda mais alegria e descontração à mesa cheia.

Depois da refeição, onde Nigel se surpreendeu rindo de verdade por mais de uma vez, eles se despediram e retornaram para a casa. Preston e os Newell subiram para os quartos, e Sydney parou na metade da escada.

O marido estava atrás dela, e aguardou.

"Já bebeu margarita havaiana?" ela perguntou após um par de segundos.

Nigel fitou a mulher, sem elevar a cabeça. Ela olhava para baixo com um meio-sorriso quase imperceptível. Ele semicerrou os olhos.

"Sem sedativos, eu prometo." Ela se inclinou contra o corrimão, acentuando seu sorriso.

O inglês espiou os padrinhos e Preston logo à frente, fechando as respectivas portas. Virou-se, aceitando o convite.

Os dois caminharam até o bar perto da varanda. Foram sem pressa, e o silêncio que antecipou a conversa foi confortável.

"Seu irmão quer retomar o trabalho a partir de amanhã," a havaiana disse, preparando as bebidas.

Nigel bufou, sentado no banco do bar. "Ele não me disse."

"Porque ele sabia que você ia fazer essa careta e insistir por mais uma semana de repouso." O homem empertigou-se, e ela sorriu. "Ele está bem, Nigel. Estamos todos atentos."

"Agora. Mas daqui a alguns dias seremos só nós dois de novo. Preston vai voltar a se soterrar em trabalho, e eu ainda nem sei como contar a ele. Agora que está bem preciso fazê-lo o quanto antes." Exalou o ar. O ânimo que os dois tinham no começo da conversa diminuiu.

Sydney terminava de organizar os drinques. Ela ameaçou falar uma vez, quase desistiu, até que disse: "Fiquem." Nigel ergueu o rosto. Virou para ela, confuso. "Se _você_ quiser. Gostam da ilha, meus padrinhos gostam de vocês, fique pelo tempo que quiser."

"Mas, e o casamento?"

A mulher encontrou o olhar do marido. "A última coisa que eu quero agora é te forçar a qualquer situação. Eu te devo ao menos isso."

Ele balançou a cabeça. "É a sua família, Syd, não quero continuar mentindo pra eles, ou Preston. Amanhã eu contarei a ele. Seguiremos com nossa vida em Londres, como era pra ser desde o começo. Não vou te forçar a ficar comigo por mais tempo que o necessário."

Sydney entregou a ele um dos copos com o líquido amarelado. "Não estou me forçando a aceitar você. Se quiser manter o casamento, nós podemos continuar." O homem parou antes de provar o drinque. Ela acrescentou, rápida. "Se quiser ir embora, também pode ir. Aceitarei a sua decisão. Não tenho a ilusão de que vá me perdoar ou que ainda me ame."

Ela fez a volta no balcão e andou até a varanda, escolheu uma das poltronas e sentou-se ao ar fresco. Viu Nigel levantando do bar e bebeu quase a metade da margarita num só gole. O homem se aproximou e sentou-se na outra poltrona.

Estavam na mesma posição que na primeira noite depois do casamento, bebendo lado a lado sob o luar. Nigel suspirou.

"Foi um engano nos conhecermos," ele começou. Sydney escondeu como aquela frase a fez estremecer. Ele prosseguiu, "Nunca pensei que conheceria alguém como você. Ou que nos casaríamos." Sorriu de leve, mas não durou. Fitou o rosto dela. "Também não tenho ilusões. Se não me ama, eu não vou ficar."

O inglês aguardava a reação da esposa. Sydney sentiu o nervosismo ainda mais forte. Nigel queria saber o que ela sentia, queria saber se ela o amava. Ela própria se perguntava isso desde que resolvera se casar. Não queria que ele se fosse, mas Nigel merecia algo tão melhor do que continuar ali depois de tudo o que ela fizera.

Ele percebeu a dificuldade da mulher. Parou de fitá-la. Balançou o copo em suas mãos, depositando-o na mesinha ao lado. "Não pode ser por pena ou obrigação," disse. Os dois se entreolharam. Ele buscou a mão dela e beijou-lhe as costas, da mesma forma como ela fizera na praia. "Você não me deve nada, Syd," falou, alisando a pele macia com o polegar. Soltou-a e levantou dali. "Boa noite."

Nigel apanhou o copo e voltou para dentro da casa.

Sydney apertou os olhos. Ele deveria ser mais áspero, mais ressentido. Deveria exigir dela desculpas, exigir que se redimisse, impor condições maiores do que esperar o irmão melhorar antes de dizerem adeus, ou de ela admitir amá-lo para ele ficar.

-X-

Nigel fez a volta na cama, inquieto. Caminhava de um lado para o outro desde que entrara no quarto após dar boa-noite para Sydney na varanda.

Ele fora inconsequente e mencionara amor. É claro que Sydney ficaria sem palavras, ela não sentia isso por ele. Fora um engano os dois se conhecerem, não era para ter acontecido. Não fosse por Claudia, eles jamais se cruzariam. Um não pertencia ao mundo do outro. Ele não tinha nada a oferecer, nada que ela quisesse. Nada os ligava além da culpa e da pena que a esposa sentia depois de esclarecer que o britânico não tinha envolvimento no desaparecimento da prima.

Sydney voltara a ser gentil e amável desde que mostrara as fotografias da, agora, senhora Giannini vivendo feliz na Itália. Era a Sydney por quem ele se apaixonara. Mesmo quando ainda duvidava dele, a havaiana caçadora de relíquias era a mesma. O que o inglês passara no último mês não fora suficiente para mitigar o que sentia pela esposa, o motivo de ter aceitado se casar.

Ele precisava superar isso. Estava prestes a ir embora com Preston e ainda sentia o interior tremer cada vez que Sydney sorria.

A mulher entrou no quarto, sem aviso, e nenhum dos dois soube ao certo como reagir. Ele, que estava do lado oposto da cama, percebeu que mexia na aliança daquela forma incerta. Enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da bermuda. Caminhou de volta para o outro lado do colchão, que era o seu, e sentou-se.

Sydney se aproximou e parou diante dele.

"Não foi um engano, Nigel." Os dois se encararam. Ela se ajoelhou, sem desviar dos olhos dele. "Eu me sentirei pra sempre culpada pelo que te fiz. Talvez seja mais fácil lidar com isso se não nos virmos. Mas eu te quero por perto. Tentarei te compensar, e isso só tem a ver com o meu desejo que você seja feliz. Comigo, ou longe de mim." Ela abaixou o rosto. "Com você, tudo foge do meu controle. Mas eu sei de duas coisas." Voltou a encará-lo. "Não quero que diga que foi um engano nos conhecermos… E não quero que você vá."

Ele a fitava com a expressão vulnerável. Sydney apanhou as mãos dele e as apertou entre as suas.

"É egoísta te pedir qualquer coisa…" A mulher sentiu os olhos arderem. "Mas eu não quero que você vá," disse, tentando manter-se firme, manter-se forte para ver no rosto dele a resposta.

Nigel puxou-a para si e a abraçou. "Você me ama, Syd?" murmurou, os olhos fechados e a face entre os cabelos dela.

Sydney o apertou com força, sem dar indícios de que se moveria dali. "Sim, Nige." Balançou a cabeça. "Eu te amo tanto."

Ele sorriu, vibrando com alegria. Afastou-se de leve e beijou o rosto dela. "Eu também."

A morena virou e secou os olhos do marido. Ele fez o mesmo, e os dois riram, fitando um ao outro, próximos, as testas se tocando. "Me desculpe," ela sussurrou.

"Não precisa se desculpar." Ele alisou a face da esposa. "Só fique comigo."

Ela concordou. E os dois se beijaram pela primeira vez desde o altar.

Eles conheciam o pior um do outro, e superaram tudo para continuarem juntos. Para Sydney, não existia outra pessoa que a deixasse tão confortável, com a qual fosse tão ligada e ao mesmo tempo se sentisse tão livre. E Nigel a queria para sempre. Enquanto ela o quisesse, não a deixaria se afastar.

Os dois adormeceram juntos em cima das cobertas, enlaçados, afagando os cabelos um do outro e jurando nunca mais se separarem.

Fim


End file.
